Menggapai Matahari
by Matahari Tengah Malam
Summary: Still so far away to reach out to the sun. [AU NARUSASU/SASUNARU. Judul dan summary baru]
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER**: Naruto and all characters are property of Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. Not for profit, I just write for fun_

_**Rating**: T ke M untuk berbagai alasan_

_**A/N: **Reposting versi pendek karena cerita lama kepanjangan (first published 2016, ch. 3 DISCONTINUED) buat yang setia menanti (terutama yang sudah berkenan me-review, fav dan follow). maaf sebelumnya kalau cerita ini masih berantakan_

* * *

Hari ini cuaca masih sama.

Langit Kota Osaka masih dibaluti awan hitam tebal.

Petir menyambar dan guntur bergemuruh, membuat seseorang terpaksa bangun dari tidur nyenyaknya.

Sosok itu menguap lebar sambil mengacak rambutnya. Diliriknya jam weker. 8:06_ AM_. Masih mengantuk tapi harus bangun untuk melakukan ini-itu.

Di luar sana, hujan masih belum mereda. Begitu juga kilatan petir dan bunyi guntur.

Uchiha Sasuke—pemuda berkulit pucat yang baru bangun tidur menoleh ke arah jendela.

Akhir-akhir ini dia sering melamun. Mungkin karena hujan. Ada yang bilang hujan bisa menghipnotis seseorang sampai larut dalam kenangan masa lalunya.

Dan secepat itu pula kenangan masa lalu merenggut kesadaraannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Sasuke's Flashback_

_Di ruang kelas yang gaduh, saat jam makan siang,_

_Sasuke yang sedang fokus membaca—sendirian, tanpa teman, seperti biasanya—di tempat duduknya di sudut ruang kelas, tiba-tiba dibuat kaget oleh suara seseorang yang memanggil namanya dengan suara yang cukup keras,_

"_SASUKE!"_

_Dari suara dan caranya menyapa, Sasuke tahu betul siapa orangnya. Tapi dia tidak menoleh, hanya ber-hn kecil menyapa balik._

_Rupanya buku di tangannya lebih penting dibanding sosok yang baru saja menyapa—Uzumaki Naruto._

"_Boleh aku duduk di sampingmu? Hanya lima menit! Eh tidak tiga menit! Aku janji! Ada yang ingin kutanyakan!"_

_Sasuke sempat melirik Naruto saat remaja blond itu menyengir dan duduk di sampingnya. Jujur, Sasuke sedikit penasaran, kira-kira apa yang ingin Naruto tanyakan padanya. Namun rasa itu tidak terlukis di wajahnya karena dia selalu pandai menyembunyikan '__semua perasaannya'__ di balik wajah tanpa ekspresi khas Uchiha._

_Dia mendengar Naruto berucap. "Kau sering membaca buku ini…"_

_Dan tiba-tiba buku yang dibacanya ditarik dari tangannya yang membuatnya terpaksa berhenti membaca._

_Dengan cepat Sasuke menatap si mata biru tanpa berkedip, seolah berkata 'Kembalikan!'_

_Naruto yang menghentikan kegiatan Sasuke langsung menganga setelah mengintip isi buku tersebut. "Becoming a Chef? Jangan-jangan kau…?" _

"_Masalah untukmu?!" Sasuke menyelah cepat, masih juga melotot Naruto._

"_Tidak! Tidak sama sekali! Aku hanya terkejut... Kau tahu, ini bukan pekerjaan yang banyak diminati orang... er khususnya laki-laki…" Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Dia terlihat bingung mencari kata-kata sebagai penjelasan, tentunya kata-kata yang tidak menyinggung perasaan sang Uchiha. "...Tapi… itu cocok untukmu… Maksudku, jika memang itu pilihanmu aku mendukungmu! Tidak ada salahnya mencoba, bukan? Untuk orang sepertimu ini semua pasti bisa kau lakukan dengan mudah! Tidak sepertiku yang hanya suka berbuat onar..." Diakhiri dengan tertawa canggung setelah selesai dengan penjelasannya._

_Sasuke yang tetap memasang wajah tanpa ekspresinya berujar. "Kau terlalu berisik, dobe!" Seraya menarik kembali buku bacaannya._

_Naruto terlalu banyak bicara, mengganggu konsentrasi, membuat pusing kepala, dia seorang idiot yang tidak pernah bisa berhenti bicara, Sasuke mengeluh dalam hati._

_Namun dibanding semua itu, yang terpenting, Naruto mendukungnya. Hal itu membuat Sasuke tersenyum, begitu tipis, yang mana senyuman itu tidak mungkin disadari Naruto._

_Sang Uchiha berujar lagi, "Jadi, kau datang hanya untuk tahu buku apa yang selama ini kubaca, eh?!" yang lebih seperti sindiran. Dia tahu Naruto datang untuk menanyakan sesuatu yang lebih penting bukan sekedar memberinya dukungan._

"_Ah benar! Aku lupa!" Naruto kembali tertawa sambil menggaruk kepala. "Begini, Sasuke... apa__—__—"_

_Sasuke tidak sempat mendengar kelanjutan pertanyaan Naruto karena remaja itu tiba-tiba berhenti bicara._

_Justru terdengar suara orang lain yang berucap. "Naruto-kun! Maaf! Kau punya waktu sebentar?"_

_Rock Lee tengah menyapa Naruto dengan tepukan pelan di bahu yang membuat si Uzumaki harus menghentikan perkataannya dan menyapa balik. "Genjimayu!"_

"_Oh halo juga Sasuke-kun! Naruto-kun kau punya waktu sebentar malam? Sehabis latihan klub?"_

_Sasuke hanya menatap dua remaja itu bergantian sambil membalas menyapa dengan anggukkan seraya kembali membaca. Daripada membuang waktu mendengar omongan orang lain, lebih baik menyelesaikan buku yang sudah separuh bagian dibacanya itu. Dia sesekali mengambil spidol untuk menggaris-bawahi beberapa kata yang belum dia tahu artinya._

_Belum sempat menggaris satu kata, Naruto sudah menghentikannya. "Sasuke, aku punya pertanyaan!"_

_Yang membuatnya sedikit terkejut tapi disembunyikan dengan anggukkan lain._

_Naruto diam beberapa menit setelah kedua kalinya menghentikan kegiatan Sasuke, yang membuat si mata oniks itu hampir mati penasaran. Nyatanya dia sudah sangat tidak sabaran menunggu Naruto untuk sesegera mungkin menanyakan apa-itu-yang-hendak-ditanyakannya-sedari-tadi sampai-sampai salah menggaris kata._

_Naruto selalu terang-terangan bertanya sesuatu padanya tapi kali ini si pirang terlihat sedikit enggan dan takut-takut._

_Apa mungkin pertanyaannya terlalu sulit untuk ditanyakan?_

_Sasuke bahkan sampai mengetukkan jari-jarinya di atas meja karena saking penasaran dan lamanya waktu yang dibutuhkan Naruto untuk bertanya padanya._

_Terlalu lama, Sasuke mengangkat muka dan menatap orang di sampingnya._

_Eh? Wajah rupawan Uzumaki Naruto terlihat... sedih?_

_Sasuke yakin ini pertama kalinya dia melihat ekspresi wajah Naruto yang seperti itu._

_Dia baru ingin bertanya untuk memastikan apa Naruto baik-baik saja, tapi belum sempat menanyakannya, Naruto sudah memotong ucapannya dengan bisikan pelan,_

"_Sasuke, apa kau percaya keajaiban?"_

_End of Flashback._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_The City of Osaka _terus dipenuhi pejalan kaki.

Hari sudah sore, wajar banyak manusianya, walaupun sedang musim hujan.

Sore hari petanda jam kerja selesai, pulang ke rumah dan menikmati momen-momen bahagia bersama keluarga.

Berbeda lagi dengan mereka yang jam kerjanya baru dimulai pada saat malam tiba.

Di salah satu sisi jalan raya yang cukup ramai, mobil Sasuke melintas dengan kecepatan sedang.

Mobil itu berhenti saat lampu lalu lintas berwarna merah. Sambil melirik jam, Sasuke bergumam dalam hati. _6:42. Delapan menit dari sekarang._

Mobil itu kembali melaju saat lampu lalu lintas berganti berwarna hijau. Masih dengan kecepatan sedang hingga tiba di tempat tujuan. Di sebuah kafe dua lantai bergaya antik dengan tulisan _'el sol de Uchiha'._

Dari dalam mobil, Sasuke menatap papan nama berukiran antik itu sambil tersenyum sendiri, menghayati arti kata _'sol'. _

Sementara dari lantai dua sosok Inuzuka Kiba_—_salah satu _chef__—_melambaikan tangan.

Sasuke mengguyurkan pandangan dan keluar dari mobil.

Jūgo_—__chef_ yang lain_—_tersenyum dari depan pintu menyambut kedatangannya. _"Bienvenidos!"_ _(Spanish; Welcome!)_

"Hn." Sasuke yang selalu dengan jawaban yang sama menyapa balik seraya melangkah menuju pintu belakang.

Jūgo mengekor sambil berucap. "Karin menelponku. Dia ingin mampir tapi melarangku memberitahumu. Mungkin ingin memberi kejutan."

Sasuke menjawab, "Aku juga butuh sedikit hiburan." dengan menekan kata hiburan. Tentu saja yang dia maksud adalah arti hiburan yang sesungguhnya, bukan sekedar berkumpul dan bergosip omong kosong.

Jūgo menaikkan satu alis tak percaya. Apa betul seorang Uchiha Sasuke bisa juga memikirkan hal-hal begitu? Bukannya si _iceman_ ini hanya sibuk memikirkan dapurnya? _Chef_ yang satu ini selalu menghindar saat mereka mengganti topik pembicaraan mengenai hal-hal berbau seks, pasangan hidup, rumah impian dan hal lainnya yang intinya adalah pembicaraan orang dewasa. Sepertinya memang masih _virgin. Who knows?_

Jūgo lalu menyanggupi jawaban Sasuke. "Kau memang butuh _hiburan _dan mungkin yang satu itu belum cukup." Sambil memiringkan kepalanya ke arah seorang wanita yang sedang menyapu lantai. "Jangan lupakan Shion. Dia sangat tangguh! Berbeda dengan yang selama ini kutemui..."

Yang disebut namanya mendelik galak. Shion seolah berkata 'Kemari dan bantu aku!' dengan tatapan matanya.

Sasuke menjawab lagi. "Aku tak keberatan. Kita bertemu setelah jam kerja selesai."

Mendengar jawaban sang Uchiha membuat Shion memerah dan mengalihkan pandangan. Dia mencoba mencari kesibukkan baru. Entah mengapa wajah si _chef_ _iceman_ terlihat begitu mempesona saat menggodanya. Tentu semua itu hanya candaan, namun Shion tetap merasa senang karena jarang sekali _chef _tersayang mereka mau menemani candaan mereka.

Sementara Jūgo mengangguk seolah-olah sedang melayani pelanggan_._ "Akan kami beri bonus tambahan sebagai menu penutup. Kami pastikan anda puas dengan pelayanan kami!"

"_Time to work now__!_"

Namun hanya dengan empat kata, Sasuke menghentikan candaan mereka. Mereka di sini untuk bekerja bukan untuk hal lain. Mereka masih bisa bercanda di lain waktu. Sekarang sudah saatnya bekerja karena waktu sudah menunjukkan lewat pukul tujuh malam.

Dan setelah perintah itu keluar dari mulutnya, si bungsu Uchihapun melangkah menuju lantai dua.

Jūgo bergegas menuju _pantry_ untuk menyiapkan bahan makanan.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu terbuka dengan keras, diikuti suara yang berucap. "_Chef!_ Sasuke-kun! Maaf aku terlambat!"

Seorang wanita bersurai pirang memasuki ruangan lantai pertama. Nafasnya terengah-engah dengan peluh membasahi kening. Yamanaka Ino berlari menghampiri _head chef_ di depan tangga.

"16 detik." Jawab Sasuke yang sempat menatap arloji di tangan kanannya.

"Jalur transportasi dekat apartemenku ditutup!" Ino memberi alasan. "Karena acara _fans meeting_ Menma aku terpaksa jalan kaki err... berlari kemari…" Sambil merapikan surai pirangnya yang sedikit berantakan.

"…" Kali ini Sasuke tidak menjawab. Dia terus melangkah menaiki anak tangga.

Ino yang berjalan di belakang Sasuke, berapi-api menceritakan sosok Uzumaki Menma, model pendatang baru yang dia kagumi itu. "Tapi _chef _tidakkah kau berpikir anak itu baik sekali? Sampai-sampai mau mengunjungi tempat kumuh seperti lokasi sekitaran apartemenku! Sayang sekali aku yang sibuk dan terpaksa mengacuhkannya!"

Sasuke diam. _Chef _muda itu tidak merespon dan tetap melangkah.

"Oh aku harap dia mau berkunjung lagi ke kafe ini! Kalau dia sampai berkunjung, tak akan kusia-siakan kesempatanku untuk mengoleksi foto dan tanda tangannya!" Ino masih dengan penuh semangat mengagumi Menma, sambil mengamati beberapa bingkai foto di tengah ruangan. Satu foto dengan bingkai terbesar lebih menarik perhatiannya. Foto dirinya, Kiba, Sasuke, Jūgo, Shino, Shion, Karin dan Menma yang berdiri berdampingan sambil tertawa bersama plus coretan tanda tangan Karin dan Menma.

Tanpa sadar mereka sudah tiba di lantai dua.

Inopun berhenti melangkah dan menatap punggung Sasuke yang sedang melangkah di depannya. Wanita pirang itu bertanya pelan. "Sasuke… menurutmu… dimana Naruto saat ini? Kau pasti tahu dimana dia 'kan?" Foto Menma yang tertawa lebar dan berambut pirang malah mengingatkannya pada sosok Uzumaki Naruto dan tanpa berpikir lagi mengganti topik pembicaraan.

Sasuke masih diam. Antara dengar atau memang tidak peduli—atau mungkin sedang galau—

Mendengar tidak ada jawaban Ino kembali berucap. "Kau pasti mengetahui sesuatu! Kalian dulunya berteman akrab 'kan? Sebelum dia menghilang aku yakin dia pasti mengatakan sesuatu padamu!"

Sasuke masih saja diam. Tetap melangkah tanpa menjawab apapun.

Ino terus mengekor dan menanyai pertanyaan lain. "Menma dan Naruto… Mereka berbeda! Aku kenal betul siapa Naruto itu!" Sambil menatap foto wanita berambut merah—Uzumaki Karin—yang menggandeng lengan Sasuke berganti menatap punggung si Uchiha, ia mencoba mencari kebenaran. "Si kacamata itu juga pasti mengetahui sesuatu! Akan lebih baik jika—"

"—Tidak ada waktu untuk bicara omong kosong, Ino!" Sasuke akhirnya angkat bicara. "Kalau tak ingin gajimu berkurang sebaiknya cepat bekerja!"

"Se-segera dilaksanakan, _chef__!_" Ino sesegera mungkin membungkuk meminta maaf karena takut mendengar ancaman sang _head chef_. Jika Sasuke marah berarti dirinya dalam masalah besar. Bisa-bisa langsung dipecat. _Kau bodoh Ino! Jika kau berulah lagi bersiaplah jadi pengemis di tengah kota! Ingatlah kau masih punya impian di masa depan! Bodoh! __Setidaknya sebelum usia ke tiga puluhmu kau masih bisa berkeliling dunia mencari Uzumaki Naruto! __Goblok!_

Si _chef_ wanita sekali lagi membungkuk meminta maaf kemudian berlari menuju lemari untuk mengeluarkan beberapa peralatan memasak dan mulai bekerja sebelum—

_Maria… You've gotta see her! Go insane and out of your mind!_

—nada dering tanda panggilan masuk dari _handphone_-nya berbunyi. Saking takutnya dengan ancaman bos Uchiha, Ino malah terkejut setengah mati.

Dari layar ponselnya muncul pemberitahuan panggilan masuk dari sahabatnya, Haruno Sakura.

_Sakura calling_

_Answer - Dismiss_

Ino memilih _answer _dan menyapa duluan sambil berusaha menenangkan diri. "A-ada apa Sakura?"

.

"Ino, apa kau sibuk sekarang?"

.

"Yah… sedikit sibuk… Ada apa?"

.

"Aku ingin mampir. Aku sudah minta izin beberapa hari cuti ke luar kota. Ada yang ingin kusampaikan padamu."

.

"Tentu!" Ino mengangguk. "Aku di sini, kafe juga baru dibuka. Kau dimana?"

.

"Aku dalam perjalanan. 20 Menit lagi aku sampai." Jelas Sakura yang sedang menyetir.

.

"Tentu! Aku menunggumu!" Ino menatap jam dinding untuk memastikan kapan sosok yang menelpon itu akan tiba.

.

Setelah cukup lama diam, Sakura akhirnya melanjutkan, "Ada yang ingin kusampaikan… mengenai kekasihku…" Yang terdengar seperti sedang putus asa.

.

"Eh? Jangan bilang kau sudah akan mengenalkannya padaku! Aku janji tidak akan menganggu acara penting kalian!" Ino tertawa, menggoda Sakura. Dia sama sekali tidak tanggap nada bicara si _pinkette_ yang terdengar putus asa. "Apa betul kalian datang kemari bersama?"

.

"Tidak, aku sendiri. Kurasa ini saatnya untuk jujur."

.

Ino masih belum tanggap juga. "Jujur? Maksudmu itu kau—"

Ada suara deheman pelan dari belakang si _chef _wanita yang membuatnya merinding seketika.

Tanpa menolehpun Ino tahu siapa yang berdehem.

Buru-buru dia berbisik pelan dengan _smartphone _kuningnya. "Aku harus kerja sekarang! Kuhubungi setelah selesai! _Bye__!_" Kemudian menutup saluran telepon secara sepihak.

_Tamatlah aku! _Dia mengutuki kebodohannya sebelum berbalik dan menyapa sosok yang berdehem padanya. "_Hi, chef__!_" Ino tersenyum garing sambil menggaruk belakang leher. Kali ini dia siap dihukum. Bahkan jika hukumannya dipecat. Toh dia sudah tertangkap basah melalaikan tugasnya.

"Yamanaka Ino…" Sasuke menggantung kalimatnya membuat Ino susah payah bernafas. Hampir lima menit, sang _chef _muda melanjutkan, "...Selesai bekerja barulah urusi urusan pribadimu!"

Mata Ino terbelalak. _Aku tidak jadi dipecat?! _Dia masih mematung di tempatnya berdiri sementara Sasuke sudah memasuki ruang pribadinya.

Sang _head chef_ tidak menghukumnya? Bahkan setelah ditangkap basah melalaikan tugas lebih dari satu kali?

_CHEF __AKU SAYANG PADAMU! MELEBIHI NYAWAKU SENDIRI! AKU JANJI TIDAK AKAN BERULAH LAGI!_

Dengan cepat si pirang memberikan ucapan terima kasihnya dan segera berlari menuju ruang utama untuk memulai pekerjaannya sebagai _aboyeur_. Dia sudah bersumpah tidak akan melalaikan tugasnya lagi.

. . . . . .

Daun pintu antik bergaya Perancis terbuka, menampailkan interior _indulgy _mewah. Penerangan lampu remang-remang bak cahaya lilin sebagai pilihan pembangkit suasana romantis, ditambah wewangian lembut parfum ruangan yang menenangkan. Sesuai dengan konsep 'lilin yang hampir padam' yang cukup memberi kesan romantis bagi para pasangan yang ingin mampir. Tidak luput juga para kritikus makanan dengan berbagai jenis penyamaran mereka.

Di balik pintu antik yang menghubungkan ruang utama dan dapur lantai satu,

"_Nachos_ untuk meja nomor tujuh, tanpa keripik tortila dan kacang, diganti daging sapi dengan tambahan irisan kubis dan saus keju. Meja nomor enam ekstra saus keju dan _guacamole._"

Jūgo sang _sous chef_ mengulangi perkataan Shion sang _aboyeur._ Pesanan ditulis pada selembar kertas kecil kemudian direkatkan pada papan dengan pin.

"Berapa orang?"

"Hanya dua orang. Masing-masing duduk di meja nomor enam dan tujuh."

Aburame Shino sang _tournant_ menambahkan angka pada kertas tadi serta membenarkan letaknya yang sedikit miring. "Aku ambil nomor enam. _Nachos_ ekstra saus keju dan _guacamole_."

Shion yang memadukan beberapa bahan makanan di atas _work table_ untuk nantinya diolah sebagai bumbu taburan dan hiasan, sesekali menoleh ke arah monitor _CCTV _di sudut ruangan. Mengawasi jika tiba-tiba ada pelanggan baru yang masuk. Dia sedikit cemas karena ada tanda-tanda sang '_hunter' _mereka hari ini. "Dia di sini!"

Jūgo dan Shino serentak menatap layar monitor.

"Aku melihatnya beberapa kali di televisi dan surat kabar." Ucap Shino yang sedari tadi bekerja dalam diam.

"Aku mengenalnya." Jūgo menambah sambil memperhatikan _tamu wanita spesial_ yang memakai gaun berwarna merah mencolok itu. "Dia itu teman lama _head chef_ kita."

"Rupanya dia menuju lantai dua!" Seru Shion yang melihat ke arah mana wanita itu melangkah.

"Sudah kuduga dia memang mengincar Sasuke!" Jūgo menjawab setelah otaknya menangkap apa tujuan sebenarnya dari wanita glamor itu.

Shino yang juga menyadari semua itu menambah. "Tentu saja! Kita tidak ada artinya dibanding Sasuke!"

. . . . . .

Di lantai dua,

"Kau berhutang padaku, Ino!" Inuzuka Kiba bersuara sambil menunjuk monitor _CCTV_ dimana seorang wanita mirip model berjalan menaiki anak tangga. Dia menyeringai mendapati wajah _shock_ Ino.

"Jangan bercanda Kiba!" Pinta si pirang Yamanaka. "Kau membuat bebanku bertambah saja!"

"Kau yang mengajak taruhan bukan? Dan aku yang menang jadi sekarang aku ingin bayaranku!"

Ino mendesah pelan. "Bagaimana dengan bir? Kutraktir sampai kau puas!" Dalam hati dia melanjutkan, _Kumohon jangan minta yang mahal-mahal! Aku harus hemat!_

"Sudah bosan!" Jawab Kiba enteng, memang tawaran itu sudah bosan untuknya.

"Tempat karoke?" Ino kembali memberi tawaran.

"Tidak!" Kiba menjawab pasti.

"Rokok?!" Ino memberi tawaran lain.

"Tidak!" Kiba sekali lagi memberi jawaban yang sama.

"Lalu apa? Obat-obatan terlarang?!" Ino mulai pasrah. Dia sudah kehabisan ide.

"Hei! Seenaknya saja kau bilang aku mengonsumsi obat-obat terlarang!" Jawab kiba meyakinkan kalau dirinya masih bersih—walaupun separuhnya pasti sudah terkontaminasi. "Jangan bilang kau melupakannya?"

Ino mulai marah. Dia menyesal membuat taruhan-_hunter_-muncul dengan si Inuzuka. "Katakan saja! Aku tidak bisa baca pikiranmu jadi cukup katakan saja! Aku janji tidak akan membeberkan ini pada _chef__!_"

Kiba menatap Ino tidak yakin seolah bilang, 'Apa ucapanmu itu bisa dipercaya?'

"Ayolah!" Ino berusaha meyakinkan. Dia sudah lelah berurusan dengan sikap kekanak-kanakan itu. Bisa-bisa dia berakhir dengan _stroke_ dan menghabiskan seluruh hidupnya di atas tempat tidur sampai ajal menjemputnya karena tidak bisa menahan emosi. Memikirkan itu membuat Ino tambah depresi.

Kiba yang mendengar permohonan si pirang mulai mengangguk sambil tersenyum setelahnya berteriak keras dengan tiba-tiba. "DIA DATANG!"

Ino spontan membalas teriakan itu. Dan setelah sepenuhnya menormalkan detak jantungnya, dia mengancam 'Urusan-kita-belum-selesai!' kemudian berlari menuju ruang utama dimana si _hunter_—sang kritikus berada.

Kiba tertawa puas karena berhasil mengusili wanita yang menurutnya sangat mudah ditipu itu.

. . . . . .

Beberapa saat setelah Ino kembali dari ruang utama,

"Aku pesan satu porsi _Kakinoha_ _Sushi_ ekstra cinta disetiap taburannya yang dibuat khusus oleh _chef _Uchiha Sasuke!" Ino memberitahu seperti apa pesanan si wanita glamor lengkap dengan gerak-gerik dan logat bicaranya. Dia sedikit menggeram mengucapkan kalimat itu, apalagi awal kalimatnya. _Cinta huh? Dia kira cinta itu bumbu apa? Seenaknya bicara begitu! Aku tahu dia itu fans fanatic Sasuke tapi tidak perlu 'kan bicara begitu! Dasar seenaknya saja! _Entah kenapa Ino jadi kesal sendiri.

Mendengar perkataan Ino membuat Sasuke berpikir. Kalimat itu mengingatkannya pada beberapa teman lama yang biasa menjahilinya dengan bahasa alien seperti itu. _Tidak salah lagi pasti dia! _Sasuke tersenyum tipis setelah mengetahui gerangan yang dimaksud.

Ino yang masih emosi kembali bicara. "Aku yakin ada maksud tersembunyi! Kenapa coba dia sampai memesan _Kakinoha_ _Sushi_?"

"Coba berpikir positif. Dia mungkin merindukan masakan rumah." Sasuke menjawab sekenanya.

"Bisa jadi!" Ino berpikir. "Tapi bukan seperti itu cara bicaranya!" Wanita pirang itu melanjutkan dalam hati, _Dia bisa dengan mudah meminta Sasuke memasak untuknya. Tapi kenapa harus menggodanya? Dia bahkan mengancamku agar tidak mengganggu acara date-nya dengan Sasuke sehabis makan! Wanita tua sialan itu!_

Belum puas, si Yamanaka melanjutkan. "Pekerjaan mereka: menguliti orang hidup-hidup hanya dengan ucapan!" Namun emosinya menghilang entah kemana diganti dengan senyuman cerianya saat melihat wajah _chef_ kesayangannya yang sedang tersenyum—begitu menawan dan _manly_. Dia lalu mengacungkan dua jempol dan tersenyum lebar memberi dukungan. "Tapi aku percaya kau bisa mengatasinya! Jadi kami tak perlu ragu lagi! Ya 'kan _chef__?_"

Kiba bersuara dari jauh dengan cukup keras. "_Confíe que todo resultará el derecho! Tengo sin duda que él podría llevarlo!_" _(Spanish; Trust that everything will turn out right! I have no doubt that he could carry it!)_

Sasuke sekali lagi tersenyum mendengar dukungan dua orang sahabatnya. Bagaimanapun juga dia tetap merasa gugup, namun dua orang itu sudah meruntuhkan keresahannya. Dia sudah siap untuk menemui si _hunter._

. . . . . .

Di tempat lain, tepatnya di tengah kota Osaka dekat Kafe _el sol de Uchiha,_

"Macet lagi!" Seorang wanita bersurai merah jambu mengumpat kesal. Tangannya memegang stir mobil sementara iris _emerald_-nya menerawang jalanan yang dipenuhi kendaraan dari dalam mobil. "Seharusnya aku datang lebih awal!"

Diliriknya layar _smartphone_ di kursi penumpang di sebelahnya. Tidak menyala berarti tidak ada pemberitahuan apa-apa, antara pesan baru, panggilan masuk dan _e-mail_ baru. Dia mengumpat lagi. "Si bodoh itu bahkan tidak mencemaskanku! Naruto bodoh! Padahal aku selalu peduli padanya! Bodoh! Bodoh! Naruto bodoh!"

Setelah puas berteriak, sosok wanita bernama Haruno Sakura itu kembali memfokuskan pandangannya ke jalan raya. Dia masih kesal sehingga membunyikan klakson berulang-ulang tanpa peduli delikan amarah dari pengguna jalan lain. Benar-benar tidak sabaran!

Pemandangan malam kota Osaka yang selalu dihiasi lampu warna-warni menarik perhatiannya. Sakura mendapati poster ukuran jumbo seorang model pendatang baru di antara gedung-gedung pencakar langit.

"Dia itu Menma 'kan?" Tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. "Aku terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanku sampai-sampai tak sempat membaca berita. Tak kusangka dia sudah sesukses ini."

Sakura kembali fokus menyetir saat bunyi klakson kendaraan lain berbunyi mengagetkannya. Dia tidak menyadari layar _smartphone_ _pink_-nya menyala mati-hidup beberapa kali.

Dia baru menyadarinya saat ingin mengecek jam.

_Dear Amor 3 missed call._

"Astaga!" Serunya cepat. "Kapan dia menelponku?" Buru-buru mengambil ponselnya untuk mengecek.

_56s ago._

Belum sempat memilih ikon _call_, tampak di layar ponselnya satu panggilan masuk dari nama kontak yang sama.

Dengan bahagia Sakura memilih ikon _answer_ dan bicara duluan. "Akhirnya kau menelponku juga! Kau tahu sedari tadi aku cemas karena kau tak pernah menanyai kabarku! Aku sangat merindukanmu bodoh! Tidakkah kau merasakan hal yang sama?" Ucapnya cemberut seolah-olah sedang bicara langsung dengan sosok _dear amor_-nya.

.

Sementara yang menelpon hanya tertawa kecil. "Tentu saja aku juga merindukanmu, Sakura. Jangan bicara begitu."

.

Mendengar jawaban itu Sakura tersenyum lega. "Ya, ya, aku tahu! Maaf tidak menjawab panggilanmu tadi. Tidak kusangka Osaka bisa semacet ini. Tapi aku baik-baik saja. Aku sudah di dekat kafe tempat kerja sahabatku. Bagaimana denganmu? Proyekmu lancar?"

.

"Ya, semua baik-baik saja. Kususul ke Osaka beberapa hari lagi."

.

"Tentu! Akan kucari hotel yang bisa kita tinggali di sini. Setelahnya aku akan mengabarimu."

.

"Ya, kalau begitu—"

.

"—Na-Naruto…" Sakura sedikit ragu untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya. _Kuberitahu atau tidak? Aku takut dia marah karena aku memutuskannya secara sepihak! _Wanita berambut _pink _itu bingung dengan keputusannya dan memilih diam untuk berpikir.

.

"Hm?" Naruto yang dipanggil namanya bertanya untuk memastikan karena setelah memotong jawabannya, Sakura mendadak bisu.

.

Tidak yakin dengan keputusannya, Sakura malah berucap. "_I love you!_

.

Ada jeda beberapa menit sebelum Naruto memberi jawaban. "_Hn, me too. _Kuhubungi lagi setelah proyekku selesai. Sampai nanti!"

.

"Ya, sampai nanti sayang..." Sakura menutup saluran telepon lalu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Bimbang. Walau keputusannya sudah bulat, dia masih ragu.

Akan ada pihak yang terluka jika mengikuti keinginannya sendiri. Jika menolak, dirinya yang akan terluka.

Dilukai atau melukai? Sakura dilema.

"Apa benar yang kulakukan ini? Apa aku akan benar-benar bahagia setelah ini?"

**Bersambung.**

[ Menggapai Matahari Bagian 1, 29 September 2019) ]

* * *

_**Ekstra: ****HOLA!** i have returned! *bows* terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya sudah mau mampir! (btw i'm still the same as i was, etsu v. meto desu, salam kenal lagi)_

_ada beberapa istilah yang tidak dimengerti, penjelasannya di sini:_

_*'el sol de Uchiha' kafe dua lantai milik sasuke (dari bahasa spanyol yang artinya the uchiha's sun)_

_*head chef (executive chef), bertanggung jawab untuk semua hal yang berhubungan dengan dapur. profesi ini yang biasa disebut kepala chef atau chef yang sebenarnya_

_*sous chef, sebagai asisten executive chef, bertanggung jawab memberikan ataupun membuat jadwal untuk executive chef apabila ia sedang off duty_

_*tournant (roundsman), bertugas menggantikan bagian mana yang membutuhkan chef di suatu stasiun tertentu di dapur_

_*aboyeur (expeditor atau announcer), bertugas untuk mengantarkan pesanan. seorang aboyeur juga memberi peran khusus untuk memberikan finishing touch pada hidangan sebelum diantar pada pemesan_

_*indulgy, interior ruangan dengan perpaduan gaya kontemporer dan vintage dengan nuansa classic dan country dilengkapi furnitur-furnitur berwarna kuning pucat dari kayu_

_untuk profesi, sudah jelas sasuke itu chef dan punya kafe sendiri di osaka. naruto? segala sesuatu tentang naruto masih rahasia MAAF ;) dianya masih hidup tapi dirahasiakan keberadaannya. suatu saat mereka bakal ketemu lagi, FOR SURE! i haven't revealed who naruto and menma are yet. apakah mereka orang yang sama? they will be revealed in the incoming chapter_

_tambahan lagi: nada dering ino waktu ada panggilan masuk dari sakura, maria by bondie_

**_MUCHAS GLACIAS!_**


	2. Chapter 2

"Kau memang belum berubah, tetap tampan dan berbakat. Bahkan sikapmupun masih sama. Aku jadi ingat saat kita masih _bersama_ dulu." Wanita bersurai _auburn_ dengan senyuman misterius yang berucap itu menyeka bibir berbalut _lipstick_ merah tua sambil memandang dengan lekat sosok pemuda tinggi berkulit pucat yang sedang berdiri di depannya.

Sementara pemuda pucat itu—Uchiha Sasuke—bukan orang yang suka bicara. Jika dianggapnya penting, dia pasti akan bicara. Jika tidak, masa bodoh dengan itu.

Sasuke diam.

Wanita itu diam.

Suasana begitu tenang seolah-olah tidak ada siapa-siapa di dalam ruangan. Hanya terdengar bunyi _AC _dan dentingan jam dinding.

Saling menatap, wanita glamor itu mengambil satu potong sushi dengan sumpit dan perlahan mengunyahnya.

Sasuke yang melihat semua itu hanya diam.

. . . . . .

Dari balik pintu dapur, terlihat dua orang sedang sibuk menguping.

_Sia-sia saja__! Sial!_

Satu orang yang mencoba menguping—Yamanaka Ino—berdecak kesal. Ia berbalik menatap satu orang lagi yang juga sedang menguping untuk memastikan. "Aslinya jauh lebih cantik dibanding dilihat di TV dan majalah. Apa benar umurnya sudah lima puluh?"

"Yup! Entah yang ke lima puluh berapa, dia terlihat seperti baru tiga puluh tahunan saja! Terumi Mei, kritikus yang biasa dijuluki musuh utama para _chef_! Bahkan dilihat dari jauhpun dia tetap cantik!" Inuzuka Kiba yang juga sedang menguping, mencoba menempelkan telinganya pada daun pintu untuk kiranya bisa mendengar apa yang dibicarakan dua orang di ruang utama. "Ah gawat! Sepertinya dia sedang menceramahi Sasuke!"

Merasa tidak tenang, Ino mulai memainkan jari-jarinya saking cemasnya. "Aku juga merasa begitu! Dia pasti sedang menceramahi chef kita! Lihat, dari tadi dia tidak berhenti bicara!"

Sasuke yang terlihat hanya berdiri kaku layaknya patung dari balik pintu kaca membuat mereka semakin takut dan gelisah juga penasaran.

Yang di ruang utama yang 'bertempur', yang di dapur yang was-was.

Si _hunter _saja yang bicara dari tadi.

Si _chef_ tersayang hanya diam.

Ino dan Kiba semakin tidak tenang.

"Sial! Percuma saja! Aku tidak bisa dengar apa-apa!" Rutuk Ino menyadari usaha mengupingnya gagal total.

"Bahkan menangkap ucapannyapun tidak bisa!" Sambung Kiba dengan desahan pelan.

"Sasuke sudah pasti digodanya! Lihat saja wajahnya yang dari tadi tersenyum begitu! Andai saja aku bisa mendengar pembicaraan mereka!" Bukan hanya penasaran, Ino mulai menggeram. Lantaran wanita bernama Terumi Mei itu mulai tersenyum penuh arti.

. . . . . .

Kembali ke ruang utama, ruang _VIP _lantai dua,

"Sudah berapa banyak gadis beruntung yang kau kencani, anak muda?"

Sasuke menautkan kedua alis. Kritikus wanita ini menanyakan pertanyaan yang menurutnya terlalu _personal_. Dia mencoba menjawab sesopan mungkin. "_Pardon me?_"

Yang membuat si wanita tersenyum singkat. Sesuai dugaannya, si chef muda memang tidak ingin orang lain tahu privasinya. Ia lalu mengeluarkan rokok elektrik dari dalam tas. "Kau mengerti maksudku," Sambil menekan tombol _on_, ia melanjutkan, "Siapapun istrimu nanti, dialah wanita yang paling beruntung."

Privasi tetap privasi. Sasuke tidak suka orang lain mencampuri urusan pribadinya.

Yang membuatnya—tanpa-ada-rasa-hormat-pada-yang-lebih-tua—berucap menegur wanita itu. "Ini ruang _VIP_, Nyonya! Tidak untuk merokok!"

Yang secara langsung menghentikan kegiatan sang kritikus, lantas menghadiahi si bungsu Uchiha tawaan nyaring.

Ino dan Kiba menatap ngeri dari dapur.

Setelah puas tertawa, Terumi Mei kembali menyunggingkan senyuman misteriusnya, seraya bangkit dari kursi, tak lupa mengisi kembali barang-barang berharganya. "Aku banyak mendatangi tempat-tempat terkenal tapi belum pernah dipermalukan seperti ini. Beruntung hanya kau dan aku di sini."

Sasuke masih tetap _mempertahankan_ ekspresi datarnya setelah-dengan-beraninya-menegur-orang-yang-lebih-tua. Meski dalam hati dia sedikit takut kalau-kalau _teman lamanya_ ini mengkritiknya dengan kasar.

Setelah wanita bersurai _auburn _itu tertawa lepas dan mengucapkan kata 'dipermalukan', Sasuke tersadar, dia sudah membuat kritikus awet muda itu tersinggung. Perkataan apapun nanti akan dia terima.

Di luar dugaan Terumi Mei berucap, "Teruslah memasak!" dan untuk kali ini wanita itu tersenyum tulus, berbeda dengan senyumannya yang lalu-lalu.

Sasuke seperti tersetrum ubur-ubur.

Bukannya tidak bahagia, dia masih tidak percaya.

Bahkan seorang kritikus ternamapun mengakuinya?

Sementara saat masih kuliah dulu, wanita itu pernah meruntuhkan harga dirinya saat masih belajar di kelasnya.

Rupanya ucapan tidak berprikemanusiaan mantan dosennya yang dahulu itu tidak sia-sia, yang mengubah Sasuke hingga bisa seperti sekarang.

Sasuke menyadari semua itu.

Namun darah keturunan keluarga Uchiha bahkan-lebih-dingin dari es.

Si bungsu Uchiha hanya tersenyum walau **_segitu bahagianya_**, kemudian membungkuk memberi hormat. "Terima kasih banyak, Terumi Mei-san! Saya harap anda akan berkunjung lagi di tempat ini! Dan..." Ucapannya sempat terhenti. "...Maaf... untuk yang tadi… karena… sudah berkata yang tidak sopan, Mei-_Sense__i!_"

Melihat tingkah Sasuke yang menurutnya _manis_, membuat sang mantan dosen terus tersenyum. Masa-masa indah saat mereka masih bersama dulu kembali terngiang saat ia dipanggil '_sensei_'. "Aku masih ingin menikmati masakanmu. Jadi, jika tidak keberatan, aku ingin salah satu rekanmu mengantarkannya setiap pagi di tempatku. Dan jangan lupakan taburan cintanya." Sambil mengedipkan mata penuh arti, ia berucap lagi, "Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu."

Sasuke berniat menghentikan langkah sang mantan dosen dengan memanggil namanya, tapi tidak sempat karena wanita itu sudah berjalam menjauh. _Permintaan maaf saja tidak cukup... Seharusnya aku tidak berkata seperti itu tadi... Kami sudah lama berpisah dan baru bertemu kembali, tapi aku malah terbawa emosi..._

"Oh ya, Sasuke-kun?" Mei sempat berbalik arah menatap mantan mahasiswanya. Dia tahu betul, walaupun sudah lama berpisah, pikiran pemuda di depannya memang tidak di tempat ini sejak tadi. Di dalam iris mata hitam itu terpendam _beribu__ rahasia _yang hanya seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang tahu.

Ditepuknya pundak Sasuke penuh perhatian. "Aku tahu kau sedang ada masalah, tapi jangan biarkan semua itu melemahkanmu! Tetaplah seperti 'Sasuke' yang dulu! Seperti 'Sasuke-ku' yang tak kenal menyerah! Cukup seperti 'Sasuke' yang dulu itu! _Oke__?"_

Sasuke menatap sang mantan dosen yang tersenyum padanya selama beberapa saat, kemudian membuang muka. Mantan dosen yang satu ini memang belum berubah—tetap cantik dan selalu tahu apa yang hendak dikatakannya untuk memperbaiki situasi.

_Tanpa diberitahupun dia tahu aku bukan 'aku' yang biasa..._ Sasuke lalu berbisik, _"Sensei…_ Kau terlalu dekat! Mereka… teman-temanku bisa curiga…"

Mei kembali tersenyum dan mundur beberapa langkah. "Aku hanya ingin lihat wajah tampanmu dari dekat. Sudah lama sekali kita tidak bisa sedekat ini. Tapi tenanglah aku sudah puas."

Sasuke bertanya dalam hati, _Apa dia belum puas menatapku dari tadi? Dua orang di sana, mereka pasti sudah curiga_...

Sang mantan dosen lalu merapikan riasannya dan bersiap meninggalkan ruangan. "Aku masih ada urusan. Nanti aku berkunjung lagi. Sekalian melihat dapurmu."

Wanita itu lalu berbalik dan mulai berjalan menjauh sebelum berbalik lagi menghadap Sasuke dan berucap. "Aku sudah tinggalkan alamat rumahku di sana. Nomor ponselku masih yang dulu, hubungi aku kalau kau butuh bantuan. Dan... ingat _janji_ kita? Aku pergi dulu!"

Setelahnya wanita itu melambaikan tangan dan menghilang di balik pintu.

Sasuke masih membungkuk sampai sang mantan dosen menghilang sepenuhnya.

Dilepaskannya topi _chef_-nya dan memandang meja yang tadinya ditempati wanita itu. Ada amplop yang di bawahnya terselip kartu nama.

Belum sempat mengambil benda itu, dua orang rekannya, Yamanaka Ino dan Inuzuka Kiba sudah berlari dan berhenti di sampingnya.

"_Chef_, apa yang dikatakannya?" Tanya Ino cepat.

"Semoga ini bukan berita buruk!" Tambah Kiba was-was.

Sasuke menatap dua orang itu bergantian dan tetap diam. Tetap tanpa ekspresi. Membuat mereka semakin penasaran.

"_Chef _kumohon! Tolong beritahu kami!" Pinta Ino saking penasaran hampir melompat.

Sementara tiga orang lagi datang dari lantai satu. Jūgo, Shion, dan Aburame Shino.

"_Chef!_" Shion menghentikan langkah kaki di samping Ino.

Jūgo mengambil tempat di belakang Shion.

Sementara Shino berdiri tidak jauh di sebelah ketiga _chef_ itu.

Sasuke mulai bicara saat semua sudah berkumpul. Mengungkapkan kembali kata-kata sang _hunter_ yang mengakui kemampuannya.

(Selanjutnya _min__na _silahkan membayangkan sendiri kira-kira apa yang terjadi setelah itu)

Berbeda dengan yang lain, sang _head chef_ tetap diam—plus dua orang _iceman _lain, Jūgo dan Shino.

Sasuke yang kembali diam setelah mengucapkan kata-kata _sensei-_nya, hanya mengambil amplop dan kartu nama yang ditinggalkan di atas meja tanpa ikut merayakan kebahagiaannya.

Jūgo mengekornya. "Wanita itu kenalanmu 'kan?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab, hanya mengisi benda tadi ke dalam saku seragamnya dan mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Sudah selesai di bawah sana?" Yang lebih terdengar seperti sindiran, tapi percayalah, Sasuke sedang 'baik', dia tidak bermaksud menyindir tapi memang harus memastikan. Kafe ditutup pukul 12 malam dan sekarang sudah mendekati tengah malam, mungkin saja masih akan ada pelanggan yang datang, itulah maksud sebenarnya dari pertanyaannya. Tentu agar semua berjalan sesuai jadwal.

Ino, Shion, dan Kiba yang masih ribut karena terlalu bahagia, mendadak diam karena pertanyaan sang _head chef_. Belum saatnya berhenti bekerja tapi mereka sudah seenaknya bersenang-senang sendiri.

Inopun memberanikan diri untuk bicara. "_Chef,_ ini bukan kesempatan yang bisa terjadi berulang kali! Sudah seharusnya kita merayakannya!"

"Kau tahu _head chef_ kita tidak suka keramaian." Jawab Shino yang bersandar malas di tembok.

"Kita bisa merayakannya di sini!" Ino kembali bersuara. "Aku yang ak—"

"—Tidak perlu repot-repot! Kita rayakan saja di tempatku! Sudah kuduga ada hal baik yang terjadi."

Ada suara yang memotong kalimat Ino. Sosok yang terlupakan, gadis bersurai merah bata sepinggang, berkacamata, dan bertubuh tinggi—Uzumaki Karin membenarkan letak kacamata minusnya sambil berucap. "Sasuke, bukannya tadi itu teman lamamu? Kami berpapasan di tempat parkir."

"Karin-san?" Ino menolehkan kepala pirangnya ke arah yang baru saja bicara. _Kenapa dia ada di sini? Ah… kalau dia di sini, berarti…_ Ino tersenyum mengingat sosok idolanya yang pasti akan segera muncul. Dia tak jadi bertanya malahan tersenyum sendiri.

"Kau sendirian?" Tanya Jūgo memastikan.

"Aku bersama Suigetsu." Karin menunjuk ke belakang. "Mungkin masih di bawah."

"Aku juga di sini tahu! Kalian jangan sekali-kali melupakanku!" Suara berupa ancaman terdengar sesudah Karin selesai berucap. Hōzuki Suigetsu menggeram dari balik pintu karena merasa kehadirannya tidak disambut baik oleh penghuni ruangan—sebagian besar dari mereka memang tidak mengharapkan kehadiran si pria bergigi hiu itu. Bukannya tidak suka dengannya, tapi jika mabuk selalu bercerita panjang lebar dengan cerita yang tidak masuk akal yang membuat siapa saja yang mendengarnya bosan. Jika ada perayaan berati ada alkohol, repot nanti kalau sampai gigi hiu itu mabuk.

Dibanding semua itu, sang pemilik kafe terlihat tidak merespon apa-apa, yang berarti tidak ada perayaan. Tidak ada istilah 'perayaan' dalam KBBS—Kamus Besar Bahasa Sasuke.

Karin, Suigetsu, Ino, Shion dan Kiba mendesah pasrah.

Semua _chef _pun melangkah kembali ke tempat masing-masing untuk kembali bekerja.

Sasuke masuk ke ruang pribadinya meninggalkan Karin dan Suigetsu yang tampaknya tidak menyadari kepergiannya.

"Sasuke?" Panggil Karin di depan pintu ruang pribadi Sasuke sambil mengetuk untuk memastikan apakah pria yang dipanggil memang ada di dalam sana, karena sosok itu tiba-tiba menghilang.

Mendengar tidak adanya jawaban, gadis berkacamata itu menunggu. Dia berbalik menatap Suigetsu. "Ngomong-ngomong, Suigetsu… Anak itu, Menma, apa kau tak menghubunginya? Aku belum memberitahunya karena kupikir dia masih sibuk dengan urusannya. Sudah hampir tengah malam. Mungkin dia sudah selesai. Coba hubungi dia."

Suigetsu yang bersandar di tembok sambil memainkan kuku jarinya hanya menggangguk patuh.

Selang beberapa saat kemudian, Sasuke keluar dari ruangannya. Dia memandang Karin yang tersenyum padanya. "Kau mau makan apa?"

"_American's burritos_." Jawab Karin sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke sempat bingung saat Karin terus tersenyum padanya, dia memberi tatapan, _A__da sesuatu di wajahku?_

Tapi sang aktris berkacamata menggeleng dan masih saja tersenyum. _Aku hanya ingin lihat wajahmu. Jarang aku bisa melakukannya. Cukup sedetik tak apa_.

Suigetsu yang selesai menelpon sempat melihat senyuman bahagia Karin. Kali ini dia mencoba mengusili sang aktris bermarga Uzumaki itu. "Dia terlihat sangat bahagia akhir-akhir ini!" Ucap si gigi hiu sambil memukul pelan pundak Sasuke. "Ah aku ingat! Dia jadi lebih akrab dengan manajernya (Hatake Kakashi)! Pasti karena itu! Hoh… Sepertinya ada misteri baru yang belum terungkap!"

Karin menatap Suigetsu dengan satu alis yang naik. "Aku? Dengan si ubanan itu? _What a nuisance!_ Aku memang ada urusan dengannya! Selebihnya kau tak perlu tahu!" Kalimatnya sempat menggantung. "Ini juga untuk kebahagiaan seseorang!"

"Seseorang?" Suigetsu bingung.

"Ya! Seseorang!" Jawab Karin dengan pasti seraya mendudukkan pantatnya di salah satu kursi pelanggan. Seolah pembicaraan itu **SUDAH** selesai dan tidak ada yang perlu dibahas lagi.

Sementara Sasuke—yang seperti biasa tidak peduli dengan dunia sekitarnya—hanya ikut mendengar tanpa menambah komentar. Dia memulai kegiatannya, membuat _american's burritos_ pesanan Uzumaki Karin.

Suigetsu yang mengikutinya, memperhatikan-sedetail-mungkin bagaimana tangan pucat terampil itu menggerakkan alat-alat dapur yang dia sendiri tak begitu hafal namanya.

Karena terlalu terpesona, si gigi hiu malah melupakan apa yang hendak dikatakannya. "Kau… luar biasa…" Sampai kata-kata pujian itu meluncur begitu saja tanpa sempat ditahan olehnya.

"Kau bicara sesuatu?" Sasuke yang tidak mendengar dengan jelas sedikit memiringkan kepalanya ke samping untuk memastikan. Suara cipratan minyak terlalu berisik dan menulikan pendengarannya.

Si pria Hōzuki yang terkejut dengan pujiannya sendiri buru-buru mengganti topik. "Aku bilang, mungkin aku tahu siapa orang yang dimaksudnya. Karin bicara tentang kebahagiaan, dan seseorang yang dia maksud itu, aku mungkin tahu siapa orangnya."

"Hn. Baguslah itu." Sasuke kembali fokus pada wajan berisi cincangan daging sapi dan rempah-rempah yang sedang digorengnya.

"Ya!" Jawab Suigetsu pasti. Pandangannya masih terarah pada jari-jari terampil itu. "Mungkin… si Menma?" Memang sedari tadi bicara asal-asalan. Jadinya sekarang tidak tahu harus bicara apa lagi.

"Menma? Adiknya bukan?" Sasuke bertanya tanpa menoleh. Beberapa lembar _tortilla_ sudah diletakkan di atas dulang. Siap untuk digulung. Tinggal menunggu isian yang digoreng tadi mulai berbau harum dan dikeluarkan untuk didinginkan, barulah digulung dan disajikan.

"Ya Menma! Si pira—err si _playboy_ terkenal itu!" Suigetsu mulai ngiler melihat isian _burritos_ yang sudah berbau harum hampir matang itu. Saking tidak bisa menahan rasa lapar yang tiba-tiba, dia hampir salah menyebut _nickname_ orang lain.

"Dia tidak kemari?" Sasuke—tanpa curiga—bertanya seraya mengambil beberapa daun selada untuk diletakkan di atas keripik _tortilla_. Sebelum digulung membentuk silinder, terlebih dahulu dia masukkan isian cincangan daging sapi bercampur rempah-rempah yang mulai mendingin tadi. Tersisa satu lagi _finishing touch_ maka satu porsi _american's burritos_ siap tersaji di atas piring dan siap dinikmati.

Melihat makanan berbentuk kebab Turki yang masih beruap panas itu membuat si gigi hiu mulai tergoda. Dia menjawab sambil menelan ludah. "Dia bilang akan kemari. Mungkin sebentar lagi tiba." Makanan buatan sang _chef_ membuatnya lapar dan ingin segera menelannya sekali suap. Namun harga diri menghentikan rasa rakusnya. Walaupun Sasuke sudah dianggap 'adik kandung', tetap saja ini tempat umum. Lain halnya di apartemen, Suigetsu akan lahap menelan makanan buatan Sasuke tanpa dikunyah dulu, toh hanya mereka berdua di sana. Bahkan tuan putrinya, Karinpun tidak tahu sikapnya yang satu itu.

Sasuke memberi angguk mendengar jawaban Suigetsu sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Karin. Sepertinya dia lupa menanyakan minuman apa yang mau diminum sang aktris. "Minumanmu?"

"Tidak perlu," Karin menggeleng sambil mengulum senyuman lain. Dia bangkit dari kursi menuju pintu pembatas dapur dan ruang utama. "Sudah kusiapkan. Tapi sepertinya tertinggal di bagasi. Aku segera kembali."

Sasuke kembali mengangguk.

Suigetsu masih menatap makanan di atas meja tanpa mengedipkan mata.

Karin yang sudah di ambang pintu malah berbalik dan menarik lengan orang terdekatnya. Gadis pirang bermarga Yamanaka menjadi sasarannya. "Aku pinjam dia!"

"_Chef!_ Aku segera kembali!" Teriak Ino sebelum kedua wanita itu menghilang di balik pintu.

"Sasuke…" Suigetsu memanggil sambil menunjuk dengan jari-jari yang sedikit bergetar ke arah piring batu putih di hadapannya. "Boleh aku buat punyaku sendiri? Entahlah mungkin mengiris bawang dan membuat isinya? Kau juga tahu 'kan, aku tak bisa tahan semenit saja tanpa masakanmu! Karena itu aku mau mencoba—" Celotehnya panjang lebar sampai-sampai _author_ tidak punya ide lagi harus menulis apa. Yang pasti si gigi hiu ingin membuat _american's burritos_ pesanannya sendiri.

Sasuke menanggapi permintaan itu dengan anggukkan kepala.

"Dan satu lagi! Aku mau yang _jumbo_!"

Kali ini bukan dengan anggukkan kepala tapi dengan menaikkan bahu. Toh Sasuke hanya perlu melihat dan memberitahu jika si pria Hōzuki kesulitan dengan pekerjaannya...

. . . . . .

Di luar ruangan, tempat parkir kafe,

"Apa Sasuke sudah punya kekasih?"

Tiba-tiba pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut Karin yang sedang menggendong satu kardus bir, membuat Ino harus menautkan alis karena heran.

Si wanita pirang berusaha menjawab. "Ah… Aku tidak tahu… Kami memang akrab tapi tak pernah membicarakan hal seperti itu." Sambil menatap sang aktris, Ino mencoba memperjelas jawabannya. "Masa lalunya juga suram, kau pasti mengetahuinya. Dia juga… sangat tertutup... Meskipun ka—"

Tapi jawabannya harus terhenti karena satu hal-yang-lebih-penting memaksanya untuk segera berhenti saat itu juga.

"Karin-san aku segera kembali!" Serunya dengan cepat mengembalikan dus cokelat yang sedang dipegangnya pada Karin. Dengan langkah cepat pula dia bergegas meninggalkan wanita berkacamata yang menatapnya kebingungan.

Jika dugaannya benar, pemuda yang tengah berjalan memunggunginya itu adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Sosok pujaan yang selalu dinantinya untuk kembali berjumpa.

Bukan hanya postur tubuh melainkan caranya berjalan. Ino yakin sosok itu adalah Naruto, yang membuatnya tanpa pikir panjang meraih lengan kekar pemuda pirang di hadapannya.

Pria itu menoleh, mendapati gadis berwarna rambut serupa sedang memandangnya. Saat itu juga dirasakan cengkraman di lengannya melemah seiring perubahan ekspresi gadis yang tidak dikenalnya.

"_I'm sorry…"_ Lirih Ino seraya menundukkan kepalanya ke arah pantofel mengkilat milik pria di hadapannya. _"I mistook you someone!"_

Pria itu tertawa mengejek sambil bicara dengan ponselnya. _"Oh, uh, all is fine! Just met a pretty hot chick! She's cute though! What would you say? Should I get her phone number?"_

Ino memutar tubuh lesunya tanpa memedulikan ucapan pria itu. Dengan langkah gontai sambil mengurut keningnya. _Naruto… Dimana kau sebenarnya? Apa kita bisa bertemu lagi? Aku ragu semua itu bisa terjadi!_

Pria misterius itu menghentikan langkah Ino dengan mengajaknya bicara. _"Miss... would you give me your phone number?"_

. . . . . . . .

Kembali ke dapur lantai 2,

"Bukannya seperti ini Sasuke?" Suigetsu bertanya saat mengiris bahan isian _burritos_.

Si _chef_ melirik sekilas seperti apa bentuk-tebal-tipis irisan hasil karya si gigi hiu. "Seharusnya dicincang halus." Ia mencoba memaklumi saja, meski irisan bahan-bahan itu lebih mirip potongan daging yang dipotong dadu dengan ketebalan yang tidak sama.

"_Roger that!"_

Yang justru dengan sikap Hōzuki Suigetsu yang tidak biasanya seperti ini membuat Sasuke teringat sesuatu.

Tanpa sadar dia sudah larut dalam lamunannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Sasuke's Flashback_

_"Aku lelah sekali!" Keluh Sasuke yang saat itu sedang tiduran di taman sekolah sambil menyeka wajahnya yang penuh keringat dengan punggung tangan._

_Hukuman yang diterimanya kali ini merenggut seluruh kekuatannya._

_Siapa yang tidak lelah dihukum berlari keliling lapangan sekolah yang luasnya saja seperti landasan pacu? Apalagi dihukum berlari 75 putaran saat jam 1 sian__g._

_Meskipun masalah yang dia buat sudah selesai diurus, Sasuke masih marah. Mengingat perkataan __yang dilontarkan kakak-kakak kelas berandal yang tidak dikenalnya itu 'terlalu' tidak berprikemanusiaan, yang membuat amarahnya belum mereda._

_Semua berawal saat Sasuke keluar dari WC saat jam istirahat siang. Tahu-tahu tiga orang murid tidak dikenal sudah menunggunya di pintu keluar dan menatapnya dengan tatapan jijik_.

_Sasuke yang tidak peduli hanya berjalan keluar._

_Namun langkahnya terhenti saat salah satu murid mulai mengejeknya, diikuti dengan ejekan dua murid lain._

_"Ew memang gigolo! Dilihat dari dekat memang betul gigolo! Si penjerat om-om kaya berkepala empat! Bahkan lima!"_

_"Lihat saja tampangnya yang feminim begini! Aku bertaruh dia itu bottom!"_

_"Kira-kira sudah berapa banyak om-om yang tidur dengannya? Kau benar! Cantik begini tidak cocok disebut top!"_

_Awalnya semua ejekkan dan hinaan itu tidak berdampak bagi Sasuke. Dia hanya bergumam dalam hati, 'Remaja labil! Urusi urusan kalian dan matilah!' dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar._

_Kali ini__ dia terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar ucapan yang membuat tekanan darahnya naik seketika._

_"Bukannya keluarga Uchiha memang begitu? Mereka selalu bermasalah dengan orientasi seksual! Tak heran jika yang satu inipun juga begitu. Hati-hati dengannya kare__—__—"_

_Belum sempat kalimat itu habis terucap, siswa kelas tiga bertindik yang diketahui adalah ketua kelompok berandal itu sudah ambruk di atas lantai_.

_Satu pukulan telak di ulu hati rupanya sangat bermanfaat untuk 'menidurkan' orang dan juga sebagai penyalur emosi—ini fakta, percayalah!_

_Prinsip hidup Sasuke: dia tidak masalah di-bully, asalkan jangan sekali-kali menjelekkan nama keluarganya. Dia tidak akan segan-segan 'bertindak', siapapun orang itu._

_Seperti yang terjadi sekarang._

_Dua anak buah si bos bertindik hanya bisa terbelalak. Ketua mereka 'kalah telak' dengan satu pukulan?_

_Merekapun b__uru-buru mengembalikan kesadaran sang ketua dengan mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya yang tengah terbaring tak berdaya itu. "Suigetsu-san! Suigetsu-san! Mana mungkin kalah karena satu pukulan? Bangunlah ketua! Ketua! Suigetsu-san!"_

_"Apa aku terlalu berlebihan?" Sasuke yang tengah menatap satu korban kejahatannya bertanya puas sambil mengurut punggung tangannya yang nyut-nyut. "Padahal baru kugunakan 40% kekuatanku." kemudian berganti menatap dua calon korban berikutnya sambil berjalan mendekat dengan senyuman iblisnya. "Any last words?"_

_Dua murid berandal itu langsung berteriak keras yang secara langsung mengundang murid-murid lain untuk menyaksikan perbuatan bengis Sasuke. Menyaksikan bagaimana murid berandalan yang telah berulang kali masuk daftar hitam babak-belur di tangan Sasuke yang seorang diri menghabisi mereka._

_Yang mana perbuatan bejatnya diakhiri dengan hukuman lari 75 putaran yang membuatnya juga hampir kehilangan kesadarannya karena terlalu lelah._

_Remaja oniks itu hanya bisa berbaring lemas di atas rumput. Kedua tangan dilebarkan di samping badan. Iris kelam malamnya bersembunyi di balik kelopak matanya._

_Dari balik pohon-pohon di halaman sekolah, wali kelasnya muncul dan menyerahkan sebotol minuman berion, tentunya untuk memulihkan tenaganya yang sudah hampir habis._

_"Temui aku setelah ini di UKS."_

_Sasuke tidak begitu saja menerima 'kebaikan' gurunya. Dia malah berucap membela diri. "Bukan aku yang memulainya, jadi aku tak akan minta maaf!" Karena dia tahu arti ucapan itu, pergi ke UKS, tentu saja untuk meminta maaf atas perbuatannya. Sasuke tidak sudi melakukannya._

_"Aku tahu itu, Sasuke. Setidaknya maafkan mereka. Karena perbuatanmu, aku yakin mereka juga pasti sudah jera."_

_Wali kelas yang biasa disapa Iruka-sensei mencoba memberi saran. Siapa tahu bisa membuat si Uchiha berubah pikiran._

_"Sensei..." Sasuke masih mencoba membela diri dengan memanggil gurunya sambil sedikit bergeser ke arah pepohonan agar sinar terik matahari tidak langsung mengenai kulitnya. "Jika saja kata maaf itu mudah diucapkan, mungkin selalu kuucapkan setiap saat."_

_Iruka-sensei tersenyum menyanggupi perkataan muridnya sambil mencoba memberi bujukan agar muridnya yang satu itu tidak lagi termakan emosinya sendiri. "Kau sudah kumaafkan untuk kejadian hari ini... Jadi kuharap, kaupun melakukan hal yang sama..."_

_Si Uchiha muda membuang muka sambil menggaruk lehernya. Bujukkan gurunya membuatnya iba juga. "Aku... ugh! Terima kasih… untuk yang ini…" Mengarah pada p__ermintaan maaf gurunya._

_Sambil __menutup mata, dia berucap lagi, __"Dan… yang lainnya..." yang mengarah pada botol minuman berlabel buah kelapa hijau_ _pemberian gurunya._

_Umino Iruka seorang yang pandai. Ia tentu mengerti maksud perkataan si tsundere Uchiha. Ia bergumam pelan, "UKS setelah ini ok?" Kemudian berjalan masuk ke gedung sekolah, meninggalkan muridnya yang_ _akhirnya merasa iba juga._

_Murid tsundere itu__ baru ingin menutup matanya, sebelum dirasanya kain berbau minyak wanginya sudah menutupi wajahnya._

_Diraihnya handuk kecil tersebut untuk melihat siapa gerangan yang berani mengganggu acara tidur siangnya._

_Justru yang tertangkap oleh indra penglihatannya adalah cengiran dungu yang sudah biasa dia lihat tiap hari._

_"Yo!"_

_Cengiran yang hanya milik Uzumaki Naruto._

_Sasuke lebih memilih untuk menutup wajahnya dengan handuk karena menurutnya wajah Naruto lebih terang dibanding matahari. Wajah sok imut itu tergambar begitu jelas di bola matanya walau matanya sudah dia pejamkan erat-erat._

_'Usuratonkachi! Dia bahkan lebih indah dari matahari!'_

_Sasuke sampai menggigit bibirnya karena pesona 'matahari lain' di depannya yang sangat menyilaukan itu._

_Entah mengapa matahari di Kota Osaka hari ini lebih terik dari hari biasanya. Membuat keringat di tubuhnya mengalir lebih deras. Apalagi karena 'mataharinya' memang ada bersamanya sekarang. _

_Mendengar tidak ada jawaban, Naruto segera mendudukkan pantatnya di sebelah Sasuke. Dalam hati merasa, Sasuke pasti sangat lelah sampai langsung tiduran dan tidak mempedulikan kedatangannya._

_Remaja pirang itu berucap pelan. "Bagaimana keadaanmu? Handukmu ketinggalan jadi aku kemari untuk mengantarkannya. Aku juga bawakan minuman. Kau pasti lelah sekali."_

_"Aku baik-baik saja!" Jawab Sasuke cepat, berusaha untuk segera mengunjungi alam mimpi._

_Mengingat perkataan korban kekerasannya tadi—tentang gigolo, top, bottom, dan orientasi seksual—saat ada Naruto bersamanya membuat pikirannya mendadak mesum seketika._

_'Aku top atau bottom? Seme atau uke?' Pikir Sasuke dengan wajah yang semakin memanas. 'Mereka bilang aku cantik… berarti aku uke? Tidak! Tidak! Si idiot ini terlihat lebih cantik! Aku yang seme! Dia uke-nya! Uke tersa—'_

_"—SASUKE!"_

_Hingga Sasuke harus terbelalak mendapati wajah Naruto yang hanya beberapa sentimeter di atas wajahnya._

_Rupanya dia terlalu sibuk dengan pemikirannya sampai tidak menyadari ada yang terlupakan sejak tadi._

_Handuk kesayangannya bahkan sudah hilang entah kemana. Hanya tatapan jengkel yang dia tangkap dari wajah Naruto._

_"Ya hear me, teme?!" Bentak Naruto penuh emosi karena sedari tadi dicuekkan._ _Kesal karena Sasuke jelas mengacuhkannya padahal sejak tadi dia mencemaskan keadaan remaja oniks itu._

_Sasuke berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tetap memasang ekspresi datarnya, walaupun jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat. "Get off of my face, dobe!" Diapun bangkit dari posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk untuk menormalkan detak jantungnya._

_"Am I talking to a stone or what?! Aku datang untuk tujuan baik, teme!" Suara Naruto terdengar meninggi. Dia menunjuk lengan kanan Sasuke. "Memar di lenganmu harus diobati karena sudah membiru__!"_

_Sasuke menatap lengan kanannya. Hanya memar kecil yang memang sudah membiru keunguan. Mungkin tadi sempat terbentur di pintu WC. "It won't kill me, you moron! Ini bukan apa-apa!"_

_Naruto mencibir lalu meninju lengan Sasuke._

_Sasuke setengah mati menahan rasa sakit. "Demi Odin! Apa yang kau lakukan?"_

_Naruto menyeringai puas melihat ekspresi kesakitan Sasuke. Dia tambah mengejek. "Kau bilang luka itu tak akan membunuhmu tapi baru kusentuh, kau sudah kesakitan setengah mati!"_

_Jika saja tangan bebas yang satunya tidak sibuk menetralkan rasa sakit dari lengannya, mungkin si dobe pirang juga sudah menjadi orang ke-empat korban kemarahan si remaja tsundere Uchiha hari ini._

_"Kau bukan menyentuh tapi meninju, otak udang!" Sasuke sempat menggertakkan giginya dan hampir membenturkan keningnya dengan kening Naruto. Tapi rasa sakit dari lengannya sungguh melumpuhkan pergerakkannya. "Ahh! Fuck! Sakit sekali!"_

_Naruto malah tertawa besar menyaksikan tingkah si bungsu Uchiha._

_Sasuke tambah murka. "Akan kukubur kau hidup-hidup, Uzuma—"_

_Tapi kalimat itu tak sempat dilanjutkan karena Naruto—tanpa ada rasa keberatan—memindahkan tangan Sasuke dari memar di lengannya untuk mengompres memar itu dengan sapu tangan orangenya yang sudah ia basahi terlebih dahulu. "Begini," Ucapnya lembut. "Dengan begini sakitnya akan berkurang."_

_Untuk beberapa saat Sasuke mematung._

_Senyuman secerah musim panas itu sudah mengembalikan tenaganya yang tadi sempat terkuras habis._

_Karena sentuhan hangat jari-jari berwarna tan itu, Sasuke rasanya mampu mengucapkan kata-kata 'maaf' pada ke-tiga orang korban kekerasan yang mungkin masih belum sadarkan diri di UKS._

_Juga karena sentuhan itu Sasuke akhirnya membuat keputusan terakhirnya. _

_'Aku yang mungkin akan jadi uke untuknya...'_

_End of Flashback_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suigetsu menatap Sasuke penuh tanda tanya. Tidak pernah, bahkan satu kalipun, sahabatnya yang berprofesi sebagai _chef_ ini tersenyum tanpa alasan yang pasti. "Melihatmu seperti ini, aku jadi berpikir ulang kalau kau dan Karin memang menyembunyikan sesuatu! Buktinya kalian suka senyum-senyum sendiri akhir-akhir ini!"

Sasuke yang tertawa kecil segera menyembunyikan bibirnya yang terbuka cukup lebar di balik punggung tangan. "Aku tadi bernostalgia…" _Teringat sosok matahari kecilku… dan alasanmu mengejarku sampai sejauh ini…_

"Ah bernostalgia! Benar juga! Sebenarnya aku mau bilang…" Suigetsu menghentikan ucapannya dan menggaruk kepala. Kata bernostalgia juga mengingatkannya pada kejadian masa lalu yang tidak akan pernah dia lupakan. "Aku sungguh berterima kasih padamu Sasuke!"

"Untuk apa?"

"Kau orang pertama yang berhasil meruntuhkan harga diriku! Harga diri seniormu yang begitu tinggi! _Well_, sekali lagi terima kasih! Untuk satu alasan itu juga aku rela membuang hidupku untuk mengikutimu sampai ke sini!" Akunya sambil tetap menggaruk kepala.

Sasuke menyanggupi dengan anggukkan. _Kau belum melupakannya ya senpai? Tapi benar juga, kejadian itu memang sulit dilupakan!_

"Kau juga pasti belum lupa 'kan?" Suigetsu mulai curhat. "Kau tahu… waktu aku bilang kau seorang gigolo hanya karena isu yang kudengar dari beberapa teman-teman _gay_ di bar. Kau lumayan popular di kalangan mereka jadi kupikir kau juga seperti mereka. Aku hanya ingin mengetesmu dan hasilnya aku yang babak belur! Benar-benar… _senpai_ macam apa aku ini? Bukannya para _senpai _seharusnya melindungi para _k__ōhai?_"

Si pria Hōzuki mengakui kebodohan dan kesialannya. Kalah telak dengan satu pukulan. Dan Sasuke, adik kelasnyalah yang merobohkannya bersama kedua anak buahnya. Semenjak kejadian itu mereka akrab sampai sekarang. Sampai-sampai 'kakaknya' ini rela mengikutinya dan begitu menyayanginya seperti adik sendiri walaupun hubungan mereka hanya sebatas senior-junior.

"Sejujurnya aku sadar waktu itu aku juga berlebihan." Jawab Sasuke dengan anggukan. "Aku begitu menghormati nama baik keluargaku jadi tanpa berpikir panjang menghajarmu."

"Kau masih punya kami, Sasuke! Kami juga keluargamu! Keluarga besarmu!" Suigetsu memotong ucapan Sasuke sambil tersenyum lebar menampakkan gigi hiunya. Kali ini aura senior miliknya muncul.

Sasuke balas tersenyum. Toh dia memang sudah menganggap mereka semua keluarganya. Keluarga yang akan selalu memberinya dukungan.

Terutama _seseorang_ yang dianggapnya melebihi batas saudara. Sosok yang telah lama menghilang ditelan bumi. Sosok cinta terakhirnya. Yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Uzumaki Naruto, _his one and only dobe._

Tampaknya dua orang 'kakak-adik' ini terlalu larut dalam kenangan masa lalu sehingga tidak sadar aroma makanan hangus sudah tercium di dalam ruangan.

"ASTAGA! Gosong semua!" Suigetsu yang menyadari semua itu berteriak keras karena makanan yang digorengnya sudah berwarna hitam.

. . . . . .

Ino meraih gagang pintu kaca dan mendorongnya terbuka. Gerakannya sedikit terhambat karena dihalangi satu dus minuman yang didekapnya, sementara Karin berjalan di belakangnya.

_Smartphone_ miliknya berdering cukup keras dari dalam saku seragam _chef_-nya yang membuat langkahnya terhenti. _Pasti Sakura..._

Sambil menyeimbangkan letak dus di tangannya agar tidak jatuh, dia mengeluarkan ponsel tersebut untuk menjawab panggilan sahabatnya. "Ya Sakura?"

.

"Aku sudah di depan. Maaf terlambat. Macet sekali. Entah ada acara besar apa sampai Osaka bisa semacet ini."

.

"Tak apa. Aku segera ke sana." Inopun memutus saluran telpon kemudian berucap bergantian dengan wanita berambut _scarlet_ di sampingnya. "Karin-san duluan saja ke lantai dua. Aku harus menjemput temanku di luar. Nanti kususul."

Karin yang melihat dus minuman yang masih dalam dekapan Ino menjawab pelan. "Dusnya, biar aku saja yang bawa."

"Ah tidak perlu repot-repot. Dus ini lumayan berat, aku ti—"

"—Tidak apa-apa! Kau pergilah jemput temanmu." Sela Karin cepat seraya mengambil alih dus cokelat itu. "Akan aneh jika dia melihatmu membawa dus menemuinya. Lagipula dus ini memang milikku."

"Tapi…"

"Aku duluan ke lantai atas."

Ino tidak punya pilihan lain selain menurut kemudian berlalu menemui sahabatnya yang sedang menunggunya di luar kafe.

. . . . . .

Di halaman kafe, tempat parkir,

Dua orang perempuan terlihat tengah berbalas tersenyum dan berpelukan erat.

"Ino! Apa kabarmu? Aku bahagia sekali bisa bertemu lagi!" Ucap perempuan berambut merah muda yang sedang memeluk teman curhatnya.

"Kau saja yang terlalu sibuk dengan urusan bedahmu, Sakura! Kapan terakhir kali kau mampir ke sini?" Ino balas memeluk. "Aku sempat melihat _posting_-an terakhirmu. Apa benar kau sudah akan menikah? Calon suamimu yang sering kau ceritakan itu memang beruntung sekali! Apalagi memiliki istri dokter semanis dirimu! Aku turut bahagia untukmu, sahabatku!"

"Makanya aku datang untuk membicarakan itu. Dia itu—"

Sorotan lampu terang dari mobil yang baru memasuki halaman kafe membuat Sakura terpaksa menghentikan omongannya karena cahaya itu langsung mengenai indra penglihatannya. Wanita _pinkette_ itu melepaskan pelukannya dan menutup mata dengan punggung tangan. "Ada yang datang?" Bisiknya pelan.

"Hm… Aku tahu siapa yang datang…"

"Siapa?"

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan dia… Menma…"

Begitu nama uniknya selesai disebut, lelaki berpakaian mencolok ala _J-Rockers_ itu sudah keluar dari mobil mahalnya.

"_Domo._"

Uzumaki Menma dengan satu kata menyapa dua orang wanita di depannya.

Ino balas menyapa sambil tersenyum lebar. Dia memang sudah menanti kedatangan sosok ini sedari tadi.

Sakura ikut menyapa. Dia memandang dua kenalannya secara bergantian.

"Apa kakakku sudah di sini?" Tanya Menma sesaat setelah mereka balas menyapa.

"Ya. Di lantai dua." Jawab Ino sambil menunjuk ke lantai dua. Dia berusaha mengajak sosok mirip Naruto itu bicara lebih banyak lagi. "Bagaimana jumpa fansmu? Sakura bilang Osaka masih macet sampai sekarang. Aku bertaruh banyak manusianya sampai-sampai kau juga pasti pusing sekali!"

"Ya, begitulah. Bahkan selesai lebih lama dari jadwal. Bagaimana kabar _Senpai-tachi?_"

Tetap jawaban singkat yang Ino dapat, tapi wanita _blonde_ itu tetap senang. Jarang Uzumaki Menma mau mengeluarkan lebih-dari-tiga-kata sebagai jawaban saat ditanyai.

Inopun menjawab, "Hari ini hari baik. Kami kedatangan _tamu _tapi seperti biasa _c__hef _tersayang kami bisa mengatasinya. Sayang dia tidak mau merayakannya." Lagi berganti menatap Sakura. "Dan sahabat cantikku ini, dia juga sedang bahagia. AAhhh aku jadi penasaran! Lekas ceritakan padaku Sakura!"

Sakura hanya tersenyum kecil. "Saat tiba di rumahmu nanti, aku akan langsung menceritakannya." Kemudian bergilir menatap Menma. Tatapan mata yang begitu lekat pada sosok model pendatang baru yang berjalan di sampingnya itu.

Menma yang mendapati tatapan Sakura hanya balas memandang sambil menyahut. "Oh, kalau begitu aku turut senang."

Masih dengan jawaban yang sama, Menma dan kedua wanita itu mulai berjalan menuju pintu masuk. Tak lupa menanyai keberadaan sang pemilik kafe. "Sasuke-san, dimana dia?"

"Seperti biasa di lantai dua."

Mendapati dokter _pinkette _itu masih menatapnya membuat Menma sedikit tidak suka. Dia balas memelototi Sakura, membuat dokter muda itu bergetar takut-takut.

Saat mereka sudah masuk ke lantai satu, karena teringat sesuatu, Menma berhenti melangkah. "Ino-san, Sakura-san, kalian duluan saja. Aku melupakan sesuatu." Setelah berucap begitu si Uzumaki muda bergegas ke luar dan masuk ke mobilnya dan dengan cepat mobil _sport_ itu melaju dan hilang dari pandangan.

Dua wanita itu melambaikan tangan dan terus melangkah masuk ke dalam kafe untuk menemui para penghuni ruangan di sana.

. . . . . .

Di lantai dua,

"Suigetsu bantu aku!"

Karin yang memasuki ruangan, berteriak dari pintu masuk, karena pergerakannya terhalang akibat dua dus kecil di tangannya.

"Segera tuan putri!" Suigetsu—yang sedang galau karena makanannya gosong—yang tengah diteriaki segera berlari menghampiri tuan putrinya. Diambilnya dus minuman yang dibawa sang aktris dan meletakkannya di atas meja.

"Yang di bawah sana itu Menma?" Sasuke yang selesai membuatkan pesanan sang aktris bertanya pelan saat gadis itu duduk di kursi.

"Menma?" Karin balik bertanya. "Apa dia sudah tiba? Aku suruh Suigetsu menghubunginya tadi. Sepertinya itu memang dia."

"Itu memang Menma." Jawab Kiba membenarkan jawaban Karin. "Ada lagi seseorang yang juga di sana. Mungkin pacarnya." Walaupun penglihatannya juga kabur sehingga tidak mengenali sosok Sakura.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan! Kau tahu 'kan Menma itu adik kesayangan seseorang di sini!" Suigetsu sekali lagi mencoba mengusili aktris berkacamata itu.

"…" Karin yang diam tanpa menjawab malah melepas kacamata minusnya dan membuka dus di atas meja untuk mengeluarkan satu kaleng minuman. "Aku ingin mabuk malam ini! Jangan ada yang menggangguku!"

Selesai dengan ucapannya, si _scarlet_ langsung meneguk hingga setengah isi kaleng. Berlanjut terus sampai menghabiskan beberapa kaleng.

Dan sesuai perintahnya, tidak ada yang berani menghentikannya.

Sasuke meletakkan piring berisi pesanan Karin di atas meja. Ada rasa cemas. Tapi apa daya? Uzumaki Karin saat marah akan membuat siapa saja takut—termasuk Sasuke. Jadi lebih baik tetap diam saja.

Beberapa saat kemudian…

Pintu ruangan terbuka, diikuti suara seseorang yang cukup keras, memenuhi seluruh ruangan. "Astaga! _Onee-chan! _Kenapa kau seperti ini?"

Karin yang sudah mabuk namun belum sepenuhnya kehilangan kesadaran hanya menggumamkan kata-kata yang tidak bisa dimengerti. Satu kata yang bisa didengar jelas oleh adiknya yaitu, "Rokok!" Karin mengangkat tangannya meminta sebatang rokok.

"Kau habiskan sebanyak ini?" Menma menggeleng. Dihitungnya beberapa kaleng yang sudah dihabiskan kakak perempuannya. "Harusnya kau beritahu aku jika ingin mabuk-mabukkan begini! Tidak seru jika hanya kau sendiri yang mabuk!" Bukannya mencemaskan keadaan kakaknya, Menma malah berkata begitu. Beruntung sedang mabuk jika tidak dia pasti sudah mendapat jitakkan keras di kepala.

Tapi karena Menma menyayangi kakak perempuan satu-satunya yang tengah mabuk itu, dia lantas mengeluarkan sebungkus rokok bersama pemantik dari saku jaket kulitnya, "Ini rokok dan pemantiknya. Kembalikan setelah kau pakai." lalu menyerahkan benda berbahaya itu pada kakaknya yang wajahnya tersandar di atas meja kaca.

"Kau memang… hh... anak pintar!" Karin mengangkat muka, masih dengan mata terpejam meraih pemberian si Uzumaki muda dengan tidak sabaran. "Nyala...kan untukku…"

"Satu batang saja, _ok?_"

"Satu..." Belum sempat menerimanya, Karin sudah ambruk di atas meja.

Menma mendesah kecil. Untunglah rokok belum dia nyalakan.

Setelah mengisi kembali batangan rokok ke dalam kemasannya, dia menoleh mencari Suigetsu. "Suigetsu-san antar kakakku pulang!"

"Sip!" Langsung dituruti oleh si gigi hiu.

Menma lalu menoleh mencari si pemilik kafe.

Sosok yang dicarinya juga sedang menatapnya.

"_Chef!_"

Sasuke yang saat itu sedang meneguk air putih hanya memberi tatapan _stoic_ andalannya.

"Aku pinjam _restroom_-mu."

Sasuke memberi tanda setuju dengan menunjuk ke tempat yang dimaksud dan Menma menghilang ke dalam sana.

Sang _head chef_ melirik jam dinding. Pukul 01:27 AM. Pandangannya beralih ke sekitar ruangan. Sepi dan rapi.

Kafe sudah ditutup satu setengah jam yang lalu. Ino dan temannya sudah pulang setelah beberapa menit kafe ditutup. Jūgo juga meminta izin pulang karena ada pekerjaan kecil yang harus dilakukan. Tersisa Kiba yang sudah beres-beres untuk pulang, Shino yang baru saja meninggalkan ruangan, dan Shion yang sedang membersihkan lantai.

"_Chef?_ Belum pulang?" Tanya Shion menatap bosnya.

"Kau sendiri?"

"Sebentar lagi, _Chef _setelah selesai menyapu."

"Aku baru akan pulang setelah Menma selesai dengan urusannya." Jawab Sasuke sambil melangkah menuju ruang pribadinya. "Kalian juga pulanglah setelah selesai."

Dalam ruang pribadinya, si Uchiha bungsu membuka seragam _chef_-nya. _Topless_. Membiarkan udara dingin menyentuh permukaan kulit pucatnya.

Diambilnya kaos hitam yang tergantung pada _hanger _dan memakainya. Setelahnya duduk dan menaikkan kakinya di atas meja kerja sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di kepala kursi.

Kiba dan Shino bersuara dari luar. Saling mengucapkan salam perpisahan sebelum kembali ke gubuk masing-masing.

Sasuke mengambil dompet dari laci meja dan mendadak autis menatap isinya. Bukan lembaran uang atau banyaknya kartu yang membuatnya lumpuh. Melainkan selembar foto.

Keningnya sakit sebelah, mengingat ulang kenyataan pahit yang menimpanya beberapa puluh tahun silam. Namun saat ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk mengenang masa lalu dan terluka lagi—untuk kesekian kalinya.

Dompet berbahan kulit itu ia masukkan ke dalam saku jaket.

Terdengar pintu ruangannya diketuk.

Beberapa menit kemudian Sasuke bangun dan pintu itu dia buka.

"Sudah sele—ugh!" Dia langsung mendesis kesakitan karena lengan kirinya tiba-tiba dicengkram oleh Menma. Baru hendak mengajak pulang si bungsu Uzumaki tapi lengannya sudah dicengkram dengan erat membuatnya bertanya untuk memastikan keadaan adik temannya itu. Apa betul mabuk atau berpura-pura.

"Menma! Apa maksud semua ini?"

Yang ditanyai tidak merespon namun membisikan kata-kata yang tidak dapat Sasuke tanggap artinya.

_Dia mungkin mabuk lantas bicara bahasa alien_...

"Ini sudah saatnya pulang. Ayo, kuantar kau ke mobil."

Saat menarik tubuh Menma untuk mengikutinya, Menma tetap diam.

Sasuke ditarik kembali yang membuatnya hampir terpeleset.

"Aku tahu kau mabuk tapi tolong lepaskan tanganku!" Sinisnya sambil berusaha melepas cengkraman Menma karena lengannya mulai terasa sakit.

"…to…"

"Kau bilang apa?"

"Naruto… Apa bagusnya dia? Katakan padaku Sasuke!" Ucapan Menma mulai terdengar jelas. "Aku beribu kali jauh lebih baik darinya! Kenapa kau tak pernah melihatku? Kenapa selalu dia?"

Ekspresi kecewa dan marah Menma membuat Sasuke terdiam. Begitu nama 'Naruto' sampai pada telinganya, ia mendadak bisu. Sampai berpikirpun otaknya tidak mampu.

Menma terus mengeluarkan semua keluhan dan kekecewaannya yang sudah sangat lama dia pendam. Sudah cukup dengan semua kebohongan ini. Jujur. Dia harus jujur. Tidak ada pilihan lain. Tidak ada jalan kembali.

"Aku yang selalu peduli padamu! Apa yang dilakukannya? Dia hanya bersenang-senang saja! Katakan padaku kenapa?!" Suara Menma mulai meninggi. "_Why__? Am I no match for you?_ Naruto! Naruto! Naruto! Kenapa selalu dia?_ THE ONE WHO CAN TAKE CARE OF YOU IS ME! NOT HIM! _SADARLAH!_"_

Perasaan dan pikiran Sasuke kini bercampur aduk, berusaha untuk menyimak semua perkataan Menma, namun otaknya tetap tidak berfungsi. Dia _tahu _sosok Menma **bukan** sosok Naruto. Mereka orang yang berbeda.

Sasuke hanya ragu. Belum siap.

Entah apa yang akan dia lakukan setelah mengetahui _rahasia _tentang keberadaan Uzumaki Naruto yang sebenarnya.

_Holding on or giving up? _Sasuke dihadapkan dua pilihan terberat.

"Sekarang… Kalau aku mengatakan yang sesungguhnya, apa kau akan tetap mencintainya?"

**Bersambung.**

[ Menggapai Matahari Bagian 2, 18 Oktober 2019 ]

* * *

_**A/N**: sasuke waktu masih kuliah dulu memang pernah ada 'sesuatunya' dengan terumi. maaf! naruto memang bukan orang pertama tapi yang terakhir buat sasuke. apa menma itu naruto? tentunya minna sudah bisa mengambil kesimpulan sendiri_

_**sp****ecial thanks** buat **remah roti29**, **karinki**, **Guest 1**, **Bolo and Cravat**, **Aicinta Hatsuki**, **Joy AKNS**, **FayRin D Fluorite**, **hematboge**, **sHe nsL**, juga buat **para silent reader**, i hope you all enjoyed whatever my stories are_


	3. Chapter 3

"AKU TIDAK BISA TIDUR!" Kesal Ino yang sedari tadi ingin tidur tapi belum juga terlelap. Dia menarik turun kain tebal yang menutupi wajahnya. "APA AKU HARUS MINUM OBAT TIDUR?!"

Di sampingnya, Sakura yang saat itu hampir tiba di dunia mimpi terpaksa ditarik kembali. Kaget oleh pergerakkan dan bentakkan orang lain di sampingnya. "Ada apa? Kenapa berteriak?"

Ino tersadar setelah suara Sakura sampai pada telinganya, ternyata bukan dirinya saja yang di kamarnya. Dia sudah melupakan sosok sahabatnya yang sedang menginap. "Sakura... Maaf membangunkanmu! Aku hanya tidak bisa tidur!" Bisiknya sambil mengubah posisi tidurnya menghadap Sakura. "Kau punya obat tidur?"

"Kau serius ingin obat tidur?" Sakura mengucek mata. "Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu jika kau benar-benar tertidur selama beberapa hari?"

"Ah kau benar... Tapi aku sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan insomnia ini! Otakku benar-benar tidak ingin aku tidur! Walau hanya sejam!"

"Jika ada masalah dengan pekerjaan atau hal lainnya, ceritakan padaku. Kau pasti tidak bisa tidur karena kepikiran masalah pribadimu 'kan?"

Ino refleks menyembunyikan wajahnya pada bantal guling. Dia menjawab dengan wajah yang tertutupi membuat suaranya sulit didengar. "Entahlah... Sepertinya memang begitu..."

Yang dirasakannya memang seperti yang ditanyai Sakura. Berlanjut sampai ingin tidur, dimulai dari kesalahannya mengira orang yang _kebetulan mirip_ dengan _her most precious person._

"Ceritakan padaku. Kuluangkan waktu tidurku untukmu." Sakura menjawab setelah dengan susah payah memasang telinga agar dapat mendengar apa yang dikatakan teman curhatnya.

"Tapi, kau pasti kelelahan karena perjalananmu kemari! Kau harus tidur!"

"Tak apa. Aku sedang liburan. Telat bangung bukanlah masalah."

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa?"

"Ya."

"Baiklah..." Ino tersenyum kecil dengan anggukan. "Tapi sebelum itu aku ke kamar kecil dulu."

Sekembalinya dari kamar kecil, terlihat sahabat dokternya sedang menelpon seseorang. Dengan perlahan ia menutup pintu agar tidak mengganggu acara penting sahabatnya. Ia lalu menaikki kasur untuk kembali berbaring.

Sakura masih berbincang dengan ponselnya saat Ino kembali sebelum akhirnya mengucapkan salam perpisahan dan memutus saluran telepon. "Baiklah! Kutunggu kau sayangku! _Love you!_"

Ino hanya menatap Sakura sambil tersenyum. Kali ini dia mencoba menggoda gadis yang tengah memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tas. "Kekasihmu?"

Sakura mengangguk sambil tersenyum malu. "_Well_..."

"Ho…" Inopun mengangguk sambil tersenyum jahil. "Mari kita lupakan dulu masalah obat tidur, yang jelas kau masih belum memberitahu seperti apa kekasihmu... dari mana asalnya... dimana kalian tinggal... Yang jelas kau bilang dia juga orang Jepang yang bekerja di Amerika!"

"Ah," Sakura mendesah singkat karena merasa enggan membuka pembicaraan. Raut wajahnya malah berubah seperti seseorang yang malas jika disuruh bekerja. Seperti penuh keberatan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Ino. "Kau pasti mengenalnya... Dia turunan Eropa-Asia. Ayah Amerika, Ibu Jepang..." Jeda beberapa saat sebelum si _pinkette _melanjutkan. "Setiap kali bertemu aku selalu ingat iris birumu!"

"Benarkah? Jadi aku mirip dengannya?"

"Ya…" Jawab Sakura semakin malas. Suaranya semakin dia pelankan. "Kalian _hampir_ mirip. Dua sosok yang berambut pirang dan bermata biru. Walaupun warna matanya sedikit lebih gelap."

Ino mulai berpikir untuk mengingat teman-temannya yang sesuai dengan penggambaran Sakura. "Apa mungkin dia itu kakaknya Shion? Shion pernah bilang ada saudaranya yang bekerja di New York. Tapi aku belum pernah lihat wajahnya. Apa _dia_ orangnya?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu."

"Si arsitek itu 'kan? Katanya dia sudah lama tinggal di New York tanpa pulang-pulang! Begitu yang kudengar dari Shion!" Ino mulai bicara tanpa jeda. "Aku selalu penasaran ingin bertanya tapi takut mengganggu kegiatanmu! Jadi seperti apa pertemuan pertama kalian? Kalian tentu menjalani hubungan jarak jauh 'kan? Apalagi karena jadwal kegiatan kalian yang begitu padat! Aku yakin kalianpun tak punya banyak waktu untuk... yah bertemu… dan menghabiskan waktu bersama tentunya... Jadi alasanmu pindah ke New York karena dia 'kan?"

"Sebetulnya..." Sakura menggantung kalimatnya. "Kami sudah tinggal bersama sejak aku pindah ke New York, tiga tahun lalu. Dia sudah lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya di rumah, karena sudah punya studio sendiri untuk proyeknya, terkecuali ada panggilan ke luar Kota."

Selesai berucap itu, Sakura mendadak diam. Senyuman di wajahnyapun hilang. Dia menatap langit-langit ruangan bercat putih di atasnya dalam diam.

Ino juga mendadak diam. Menanti kelanjutan cerita Sakura.

Si dokter muda kembali bicara setelah beberapa waktu berlalu hanya diam. "Aku sendiri tak mengerti... apa arti sebenarnya hubungan kami ini… Aku rasa dia tidak pernah serius…"

"Apa maksudmu?" Ino menautkan alis. "Apa dia punya _simpanan_?"

"Tentu saja tidak!" Jawab Sakura cepat dengan nada jengkel. Mendengar kata terakhir Ino membuatnya marah. Bisa saja ucapan si rambut pirang platina benar, karena memang orang yang sangat dicintainya itu tidak pernah serius dengannya, jika benar pemikirannya dan anggapannya selama ini.

Diakhir kalimatnya, Sakura menutup mata dan mendesah panjang. "Dia sudah bersumpah hanya mencintaiku! Tidak mungkin dia menduakanku!"

Ino yang sadar dengan perkataannya segera mungkin meminta maaf. "Sakura… maafkan aku... Aku tidak bermaksud—"

"—Aku sangat bahagia karena akhirnya bisa memilikinya! Aku memilikinya sekarang! Hanya tubuh! Tidak hatinya! Dia mungkin masih memikirkan gadis itu... Hinata-san..."

"Hinata?!" Ino terbelalak lebar dan sesegera mungkin bangkit dari posisi tidurnya untuk duduk. "Kau bilang Hinata? Berarti Hyūga Hinata?" Nada suaranya semakin keras seiring keterkejutannya. "Hinata...? Berarti... Naruto? Yang kau maksud kekasihmu itu adalah Naruto?!"

Sakura membuka mata dan menatap Ino dengan tatapan datar dan berujar singkat. "Ini saatnya!"

"Hah?" Mendapat jawaban yang bukan pertanyaannya tentu membuat siapa saja heran. Jawaban dan tingkah Sakura terlihat aneh. Ino tidak sanggup menanggapi semua itu.

Sakura berujar lagi dengan mantapnya, "Sudah kukatakkan sebelumnya bukan? Kau pasti mengenalnya! Dia yang kumaksud itu Naruto, Namikaze Naruto! Dia bukan lagi Naruto yang dulu... bukan lagi Uzumaki Naruto! Kau sudah paham sekarang?"

. . . . . .

"_GODDAMMIT!_ KARENA ITU SADARLAH! Dia tidak seperti _kita!_" Bukan lagi bentakkan tapi permohonan yang Menma keluarkan. Keterdiaman Sasuke membuatnya ikut terluka dan berpikir bahwa pria Uchiha itu memang _sudah sangat _terjerat pesona orang lain yang kebetulan mirip dengannya. Membuatnya berpikir bahwa Sasuke memang tidak akan pernah bisa diraihnya. "Dia sudah menikah... Lebih tepatnya menikah dengan wanita! Dengan wanita! Karena itu berhentilah Sasuke-san! Berhentilah berharap seolah-olah kau akan memilikinya! Berhentilah! Karena dia tidak mungkin akan berpaling padamu!"

Sasuke masih tetap diam. Dia percaya sosok Uzumaki Menma tidak mungkin membohonginya. Menma mengatakan yang sesungguhnya. Menma tidak mabuk. Iris biru itu tidak mengisyaratkan kebohongan. Lagi suara hatinya memintanya untuk terus mendengar ucapan remaja itu, walaupun ia sudah terlanjur terluka.

"Kau lihat dokter _cherry-blossom_ itu? Sakura-chan? Itu istrinya. Belum resmi tapi mereka sudah akan menikah." Menma tetap berusaha menormalkan nada suaranya sambil ditatapnya Sasuke. Meyakinkan bahwa ucapannya memang sesuai kenyataan. "Aku tidak mungkin berbohong padamu, Sasuke-san! Aku juga tidak pernah bermaksud melukaimu… tapi... ini sudah saatnya untuk menghentikan semuanya… semua penderitaanmu..."

Remaja itu lalu berbisik seraya melepas lengan pria di depannya yang tidak bergeming. "Jangan lukai hatimu sendiri hanya karena perasaan yang kau pendam! Aku tidak akan melukaimu! Aku akan membahagiakanmu! Aku tidak seperti _dia_! Aku berbeda Sasuke!"

_So please… turn around... Look at me… Forget about him and move with me, will you? _

. . . . . .

Sambil berdecih pelan, Sakura memutar bola matanya. Entah mengapa raut wajah sahabat pirangnya itu membuatnya muak. _Tidak perlu sampai terkejut begitu juga 'kan? Tidak kusangka reaksinya akan seperti ini!_

Sakura bukannya membenci Ino, dia hanya tidak ingin _berbagi_. Dia tidak ingin Naruto menduakannya—cukup sekali dia kehilangan sosok pujaannya itu. Untuk sekarang dan sampai kapanpun, dia tidak akan pernah melepaskan Naruto. Haruno Sakura selalu berpikir egois jika itu mengenai Namikaze Naruto. Dia tidak akan tinggal diam. Terutama dengan siapa saja yang ingin mengusik hubungan yang sudah susah payah diperjuangkannya.

"Kalian pernah bersama bukan? Setahun ya? Kira-kira…" Dokter muda itu kembali menatap Ino dengan tatapan _emerald_ berkilau kecewa dan cemburu. Ia terus berdecih dan mengalihkan pandangan. "Aku sendiri tak mengerti apa yang begitu _indah _darinya sampai semua orang menginginkannya! Kaupun termasuk, Ino, dan juga gadis lavender itu!"

Ino menggeleng tak percaya. Dia berusaha keras untuk tidak mempercayai ucapan sahabatnya. Haruno Sakura adalah sahabatnya. Apa mungkin seorang sahabat tega menyakiti sahabat yang lain? Terkecuali orang itu hanya berpura-pura saja.

Ino kembali menggeleng keras. Berusaha menjauhkan pikiran itu. Berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa pemikirannya salah.

Namun sebelum dia angkat bicara, Sakura sudah menyelah. "Aku tahu semuanya! Semua masa lalunya! Masa lalunya bersama Hinata, bahkan kehidupannya sebelum pindah ke Amerika! Sebelum dia memulai kehidupan barunya bersamaku!"

Kali ini Ino refleks menjawab dengan nada suara cukup tinggi. Dibentaknya si Haruno itu. "Kau mengetahuinya? KAU MENGETAHUI SEMUANYA? KENAPA KAU HANYA DIAM SAJA SAKURA? KAU—"

"—Jangan salahkan aku! Kau saja yang tidak pernah bertanya!" Secepatnya Sakura kembali menyelah. Dia terlihat santai. Terbukti dari nada bicaranya yang tidak berubah dan tidak menunjukkan adanya nada emosi. "Lagipula… tidak ada gunanya juga memberitahumu! Karena semua sudah tak penting lagi!"

Sakura tidak punya banyak waktu untuk tetap tinggal. Tujuannya datang ke Osaka, untuk menegaskan pada si Yamanaka—yang untuk kepentingan dirinya sendiri—agar tidak lagi mengusik kehidupan asmaranya. Walau tidak tega, semua ini tetap harus dia lakukan karena dia begitu mencintai Naruto. Sagala sesuatu rela dia berikan. Namikaze Naruto adalah kehidupannya.

Selesai membereskan barang-barang bawaannya, Sakurapun mengeluarkan beberapa lembaran kertas dari dalam tasnya untuk ditaruh di atas meja.

Ino membisu di atas tempat tidur. Ia tahu matanya tidak mungkin menipunya. Kertas-kertas tersebut adalah kartu undangan.

Penglihatannya kini mengabur. Air bening mulai nampak di pinggiran kelopak matanya.

"Sebenarnya aku datang untuk mengundangmu. Tolong berikan juga pada teman-teman _chef_-mu di kafe." Sakura mulai merapikan surai merah mudanya. Ditatapnya si _chef_ _blonde _yang mulai berlinang air mata. "Awalnya kupikir kita bisa melakukannya bersama. Tapi sepertinya kau jadi membenciku karena ceritaku tadi. Tepat sehari sebelum _valentine_, pemberkatan kami di Paris."

Kalimat panjang-lebar itu sanggup membuat beberapa tetes air mata mulai membasahi pipi Ino. Ia menangis karena sudah tidak bisa lagi berkata-kata. Sudah tidak bisa lagi berbuat apa-apa.

"Kau sahabatku jadi aku harap kau akan datang."

Hingga sosok dokter muda itu perlahan menghilang di balik pintu.

Ino menangis tertunduk dalam diam.

. . . . . .

"Sasuke-san,_ I love you! __I love you! I always have, _Sasuke-san!"

Sambil membisikkan kata-kata itu, dipelukknya orang yang selalu dicintainya itu. Melihat Sasuke yang tetap diam membuat Menma yakin, Sasuke memang tidak pernah melihatnya atau mungkin hanya dianggap adik karena perbedaan usia mereka yang cukup jauh.

Walau sudah sejauh ini, walau sudah berusaha mati-matian, tetap saja hati orang tidak akan berubah. Ada yang bilang hati orang bisa berubah, ada juga yang bilang hati orang tidak pernah berubah. Untuk situasi sekarang, tentu saja Menma beranggapan bahwa hati Sasuke memang tidak pernah berubah.

Uzumaki Menma sadar dengan semua itu, sadar sepenuhnya. Ekspresi terlukanya tidak bisa dia sembunyikan. Ada penyesalan besar. Tidak seharusnya perasaannya itu dia ungkapkan.

_Aku yang bodoh! _Keluhnya dalam hati. _Aku sudah tahu akan seperti ini tapi aku tetap memaksa melakukannya! Sakit! Sakit sekali! __Aku tidak pernah tahu sakit hati akan seperti ini!_

Sebelum dia membuka pintu, langkahnya terlebih dahulu terhenti. Dia tidak mau menengok karena tidak mau tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Pikirannya bisa berubah jika dia menengok ke belakang.

Sasuke memegang lengannya, dia tahu itu. Tapi berusaha keras untuk berpikir bahwa sang Uchiha memang terpeleset dan jatuh menimpanya, bukan karena pria itu ingin menahan kepergiannya.

"Maaf…"

Ah Menma sungguh yakin, dia seharusnya tidak menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku memang tertarik denganmu... Kalian memang mirip tapi kalian berbeda..." Sasuke akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya setelah terdiam cukup lama. Wajah Menma yang terluka sudah menyentuh hatinya yang membuatnya ingin jujur. _Di hatiku hanya ada Naruto_. _Sampai kapanpun itu, aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk berhenti mengaguminya._

Sambil melepaskan lengan Menma, Sasuke melanjutkan, "Sudah kucoba mengencani wanita, kupikir akan berhasil, aku malah semakin memikirkannya saat bersama orang lain. Tidak kusangka dia sudah menikah. Dengan begini, aku mungkin sudah akan bisa berhenti mengaguminya."

"Begitu juga denganku, Sasuke-san! Aku banyak mengencani pria dan wanita yang seumuran denganmu! Uzumaki Menma si pemberi harapan palsu, semua orang tahu! Aku mengencani mereka untuk melupakanmu! Aku... bahkan berkorban untuk seseorang yang... bahkan tidak pernah melihatku!"

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya. Perasaan remaja di depannya memang bukan perasaan yang harus diperjuangkan, melainkan harus dihapus—sama dengan perasaan yang selalu dipendamnya. "Aku senang... Ada yang melihatku seperti caramu melihatku. Terima kasih Menma! Tapi maaf! Aku minta maaf! Aku tidak... merasakan hal yang sama..."

_Yang aku inginkan hatimu, Sasuke! Bukan ucapan terima kasihmu! Brengsek!_ Menma meremas ujung kaosnya. Emosinya terus berubah. Kenapa segampang itu Sasuke menolaknya? Semuanya sudah dia berikan! Semuanya! Masih adakah yang kurang? Kenapa dia tidak bisa mengganti tempat Naruto di hati Sasuke? Kenapa Sasuke tidak bisa menerimanya? Barang sehari saja apa tetap tidak bisa?

"Saat kau ingin melindungi seseorang melebihi kekuatanmu, semuanya terasa begitu indah! Hal segila apapun rela kau lakukan! Manusia memang sudah dibutakan!"

"_Fuck!_" Menma memaki dengan penuh emosi. Dibanding perasaannya yang tidak terbalas, dia lebih membenci sifat Sasuke yang seperti ini. Mencoba tetap kuat padahal hatinya sudah terlanjur hancur. Bukankah mereka sedang di posisi yang sama? _I__tu hanya membuktikan betapa kau berusaha melupakannya walaupun jiwamu menolak! Uchiha Sasuke sang iceman tidak pernah sesentimental ini!_ _Aku benci!_

Sudah tidak tahan, Menma akhirnya berucap, mengungkap satu rahasia, "Namikaze..." Sang Uzumaki muda enggan melangkah menjauh, daripada melarikan diri, dia lebih memilih untuk melepaskan beban di pundak Sasuke—walau cintanya sendiri sudah bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Namikaze?" Satu kata yang langsung membuat Sasuke berdebar keras.

"Namikaze Naruto... Namanya berubah sejak dia pindah ke Amerika... Sejak SMA dulu..." Tegas Menma. Dia memandang Sasuke dengan lekat untuk mengungkapkan rahasia yang lain. _Karena itulah seberapa besar usahamu mencarinya, tidak pernah ada hasil!_

"Naruto yang kau cintai sudah bukan lagi Uzumaki, melainkan Namikaze. Kuberitahu kau yang sesungguhnya! Ibuku menikah dengan ayahnya. Aku dan _o__nee-chan _tetap memakai nama keluarga (almarhum) ayah kami, Uzumaki. Dia memakai nama keluarga ayah tiri kami, Namikaze. Tapi kami tak pernah akrab. Dia hanya akrab dengan _onee-chan_. Dia juga tak pernah pulang sejak SMA. Sejak kami jadi keluarga, dia belum pernah pulang ke Jepang."

Sasuke kembali terbayang masa lalu. Masa dimana sosok Naruto menghilang secara tiba-tiba. Hanya alasan 'pindah sekolah' yang dikatakan para guru. Tapi tidak pernah diberitahu pindah kemana.

"Aku selalu bersihkeras untuk memberitahumu tapi aku juga tak ingin melihatmu menjadi terpuruk hanya karena seorang Uzumaki Naruto!" Menma masih dengan tatapan yang sama melanjutkan, "Dia sudah akan menikah. Sebentar lagi, di Paris. Aku yakin Sakura-chan sudah memberitahu teman-teman _chef_ mu."—Teman-teman yang dia maksud Ino.

_Kau sudah tahu sekarang, apa kau tetap akan pergi? _Tentu saja Sasuke akan pergi. Menma seolah sudah tahu apa yang bakal terjadi. Lantas dia melanjutkan, "Asal kau tahu saja! Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkannya kalau dia sampai membuatmu menangis! Tidak akan pernah sekalipun memaafkannya!"—walaupun dia sendiri yang terlihat ingin menangis—lalu berlari keluar meninggalkan Sasuke yang terlihat belum siap untuk merelakan kepergian 'matahari kecilnya'.

Sulit. Semuanya terasa sulit.

Meratap nasib karena tidak bisa bersama orang yang dicintai, adalah hal yang bisa dia lakukan sambil menyandarkan belakang kepalanya pada tembok yang dingin seraya mendesah penuh kepedihan.

_'Naruto... Kenapa semua ini harus terjadi?'_

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya—setelah sekilan lama—Sasuke merasa ingin menangis. Ingin berteriak sekuat tenaga, agar rasa sakit ini bisa dikeluarkan. Bila perlu dilupakan. Apapun! Asalkan rasa sakit ini bisa hilang.

_'Apa yang harus kulakukan?'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Menma, Yamanaka Ino dan Haruno Sakura telat bangun di pagi harinya.

**Bersambung.**

[Menggapai Matahari Bagian 3, 09 Februari 2020]

* * *

_**A/N**: in the future chapters akan dijelaskan **alasan sebenarnya **kenapa naruto yang dulunya uzumaki sampai diganti namanya jadi namikaze (makanya sasu nyari2 ga ketemu karna alasan itu juga) tapi yang sabar ya menanti. juga maaf karena chapter ini 'sungguh aneh'_

_terima kasih **spesial **buat **Guest** **2**, **EL****, BlackDaruma, corvusonyx, deshitiachan, ****IchiRuki HF, Shimizu Michiyo, Barliana, SharonKing21** dan **yorukakusaku**. juga buat semua yang sudah mampir! terima kasih sudah membaca!_


End file.
